The Midnight Vigilante
by Mariposa79
Summary: What if Aladdin really left Jasmine in the King of Thieves ? This story is about Fate and Destiny and the roads that we choose to take. Everything changes when a new hero comes to town.
1. Chapter 1

The Midnight Vigilante

Warning: All Aladdin characters are associated with the Walt Disney Co. Some of the dialogue are used from the "Aladdin and the King of Thieves." which also associated with Walt Disney. They were also posted in the transcripts section in www. I just had to use this dialogue to tie along with the idea and the title I have. All other characters are fictional.

The Prologue

There was peace and tranquility through out the night sky into the city of Agrabah. The silence was broken by a pack of palace guards running from the palace. They were yelling, screaming, and running after two men that were escaping on horseback. The two horsemen were running swiftly on top speeds. They past the city's gates and the palace guards stopped cursing at them. The escapees kept on going without looking back. They galloped over sand dunes. They stopped at the canyon that had the view of Agrabah's palace in the background.  
Aladdin looks around on his horse, " Did we lose 'em?"  
Iago hangs off the side of Cassim's horse, " I don't know but I did lose my lunch back there."  
Cassim informed, " They won't be able to pick up our trail until daylight. By then we'll be long gone form Agrabah." Aladdin looks back at the city of Agrabah and he was standing at a fork in the road. One side of the road is his future and go back to be with the love of his life and the other side of the road is to ride on with his father. Someone that can provide the answers to Aladdin's forgotten past. He thought to himself," You don't know who you are. Until you fully understand where you come from." Cassim spoke again, " I'm sorry for what you lost. But you can't come back now, you know that." Aladdin came down from his horse without giving a second thought. " What are you doing?" exclaimed Cassim  
" I'm not going with you. I can't" said Aladdin  
" Well, you can't go back. The moment you show your face in Agrabah your life was over." reasoned Cassim.  
" I have to go back. Jasmine is there."   
Iago tried to help Aladdin realize that the consequences are severe, " Kid, it's over. You're a criminal now. If you go back they'll lock you up then you'll never be with your princess.  
" Aladdin." Cassim interrupted, " We'll find a way to get you back into Agrabah's city limits. I promise." Aladdin got back onto his horse pulled on the reigns and galloped with his father.   
Not very long, they returned to the lair of the Forty Thieves. Cassim's remaining forty thieves were not happy. They surrounded Aladdin, Cassim, and Iago into a corner. Sa'luk came forward. They were shocked to see Sa'luk still alive.  
Iago looked at the anger into the thieves faces, " I don't think the welcoming committee is happy to see us.."  
Sa'luk approaching to Cassim grabbing his shirt, " All of us here voted on a new leader. You've been replaced by a better man."  
Cassim sneered back, " What? Our votes don't count?" Sa'luk swung Cassim to the side to punch him. The oracle fell out of his coat. Cassim stood brave without an ounce of fear.  
Sa'luk was about to cut him with his brass knuckles. He saw the oracle sparkle on to the ground. " Well, well look what we have here. The oracle. Thanks for the present. " He turned and ordered his men. " Tie the loving family together. We're going on a vacation."

Back in Agrabah, it has been an hour after Cassim's jailbreak. There was a large knock into the huge doors of the throne room. The Sultan was awake from his slumber to attend an emergency meeting downstairs. Jasmine curiously followed to know what's the commotion about. Rasoul bowed respectfully to the Sultan and Jasmine.  
He looked at Jasmine with disappointment into his eyes. " The King of Thieves has escaped from the dungeon and Aladdin was his accomplice."  
" What! Please tell me that this isn't true. Rasoul, are you sure it's him? ." asked Jasmine.  
" Yes, Princess. He posed as the King of Thieves until I ripped part of his cloak. Aladdin's face was revealed." he answered to her.  
" Where are they now?" asked Sultan.  
" They left Agrabah heading north."  
Jasmine stood in shock. Her fiancée left town without telling her. Did he leave for good? Why he didn't say anything to her? No even a single word. The words rang ' They left Agrabah' went over and over through her head.  
A decision was brought to the Sultan and he announced, " Gather ten of the royal guards and search for them. Look high and wide. Bring them back here. They can't be far. It's awfully late. They have to stop and rest somewhere."  
" Father, what's going to happen to Aladdin?" asked Jasmine. Jasmine was afraid what's going to happen to her love if he's brought back or comes back.  
" I'm so sorry, dearest. He's your fiancée and he's like a son to me. The law is the law and he broke it. Aladdin has to pay the consequences if he returns."  
" I'm sorry, Princess Jasmine." said Rasoul. " The boy has obviously followed his father's footsteps. He's a criminal now. We have to follow the rules."  
Jasmine took the news and wasn't sure how she would feel. It was looking at a disaster site of an explosion. Angry: That Aladdin left with no word or explanation of what he was going to do. Worry: for his life and the consequences that will be carried out if Aladdin is brought back or comes back. Shocked: that he left her after the promise that he wouldn't. Hope: Maybe he will return and things will work out for the better. Aladdin will fight for her. Sadness: Jasmine realized that the incident had already taken its place. Aladdin and her will never be together. Her fiancée had dug him into a deeper hole. How would a criminal and a princess live a life as one? There would be rumors and scandals. Jasmine would never bring shame into her family name. Even if the expense was her own. Suddenly there was denial: What if it was a joke or one of Genie's antics to prove how strong her love is to Aladdin. What if Aladdin is waiting for her at the old Hubble? The princess quickly called out for carpet and he appeared. " Carpet, take me to Aladdin's Hubble." she said as she hopped on board. Carpet flew out of the palace with her. Her heart was beating fast and the vision of him waiting there for Jasmine. She was happy and full of hope. Genie was there with Abu. They were both sound a sleep.  
A familiar female voice called out from down below. " Aladdin!"  
Genie pounced up all startled and Abu screamed in fright in Genie's reactions. " AH! AH! I don't know anything! You can't beat it out of me! I won't tell you anything!"  
Jasmine stopped him from waking up the neighborhood. " Whoa! Genie! It's me."  
"Jas! Why are you here so late?"  
Jasmine found an empty Hubble and no sign of Aladdin. " I just thought that he would be here and that everything is one terrible nightmare. It's a practical joke right?  
Genie? You love to kid around."  
" Sorry, no joke. Princess. You know there was guards scouring all over place looking for Al? If they find Abu and I here then they'll interrogate and torture us. I've seen that dungeon room. There were so many gadgets and weapons to torture you. I rather run away than to go through that. "  
Jasmine's eyes widen and her mouth dropped. She thought that once Aladdin gets caught they are going to torture him to reveal where Cassim is and torture him again for helping a criminal escape.  
" Okay, I will shut up now." said Genie  
" I'm sorry. He and his father breeze through this city like the wind." apologized Genie. He looked at Jasmine. She had a heartbreaking facial expression.  
Jasmine had tears coming down her face, " How can Aladdin do this to me? How can he just leave?"  
" Here." Genie handed her a handkerchief. " Al, did this out of love for his father. How can he tell you? Al felt responsible for bringing him here and he felt he had a duty to get him out. Al doesn't want you to get involved. He loves you. He'll find a way to contact you. If he doesn't I'll kick his butt to Timbuktu. mmm hmm." Genie snapped his fingers and moved his neck side to side like a soul sister. " Yeah girlfriend and believe me."  
The next morning there were wanted posters plastered up all over town with a 100,000 dinare reward for each man. Some of the royal palace guards had return from their search for the two wanted men. They were nowhere to be found. Jasmine stood at the balcony looking at the desert beyond the city's walls. Thinking that Aladdin would return over that horizon. Sadira visited and found Jasmine looking out.  
" I'm so sorry." said Sadira.  
Jasmine sighed and looked out, " It's hard not to know what's going on with him. It worries me. Aladdin's out there and there's a million possibilities that anything could happen to him. What if he needs me and I can't be there? What if he's hurt? Or if he's held prisoner?" Her eyes were about to well up again.  
" Aladdin's a smart guy. He has beaten every monster, disaster and evil incarnates. He' ll know what to do in a jam."  
" If he loves then he'll find a way back here. But chances are slim that we will be together." Tears were coming down Jasmine's face.  
" I think is the bad luck catching on."  
" What? Bad luck? What do you mean?" asked Jasmine.  
" I've been reading about wedding traditions that it's bad luck for the groom see his bride in her wedding dress. It's bad luck when ceremony is interrupted. It happened to you twice. "  
" How do you know that we had a second ceremony?"  
" Believe me Jasmine. Word travels fast from the palace to the streets. If this marriage were meant to be then the first ceremony would have been carried out its course. Maybe it wasn't meant to be."  
Jasmine was appalled and shock to hear the words that came from her friend's mouth. " Sadira! How can you say that? Aladdin left last night. The pain is still fresh. "  
" I'm sorry. The facts are plain in sight. What can you believe?"  
" My heart. Sadira. I truly believe that we're meant to be together. Why? I know so. You're when you're in love when you see the lives of your children into their eyes. Or your whole future flashes in front of you being with them. Many suitors from all over the seven deserts came to court me. I try to imagine a future being with them and I see nothing. With Aladdin I see everything my children, us growing old together, the places we're going to see and the trials that we're going to go through."  
" Please don't think that the reason I said all that because of my childish crush on your fiancée. I'm happy for the both of you. Really I am. I want Aladdin to be happy and he's happy being with you. He loves you."  
Just before Jasmine said a word. The royal palace guard barged in, " Princess Jasmine! The sultan needs you in the throne room. They caught them."  
Jasmine's heart jumped for joy.' He's back!' she thought. Jasmine and Sadira ran out of the room. " Maybe if I can talk to father to lighten the punishment and finally we can get this wedding into perspective." They went into the throne room and instead of finding her fiancé and his father. She found a circus. It seems the reward money was too high of a price. Instead of a manhunt it more became a treasure hunt. There were many look a likes of Aladdin and Cassim. But there was only one flaw that separated them from the real mcoy.  
Genie was skimming through the crowd. " Al?" He tapped on one's shoulder. " No, you have blue eyes." He approached another. " Al? No, you're too ugly." He walked over to another. "Al?" There was an exact resemblance. " Monkey boy? What do you think?" Abu examined him and shook his head no. " Sorry man. You don't smell like him."  
Jasmine saw the duplicate along with Sadira, " Aladdin?"  
" Yes, your highness." the duplicated replied. It wasn't Aladdin because his voice was too deep.  
" How can you tell? " Sadira smiled mischievously, " Can I keep one?" Jasmine glared at her. " What? You want one too? We can him have take Aladdin's place." Jasmine continued to glare. " I was just joking around. You know. Hardy har har."   
The princess smiled and her spirits were enlightened only for a moment. " I don't know if my heart can take it anymore. I see him but it's not really him. Sadira, let's get out of here and get some air."  
The sultan sat on his chair and the people who thought they had caught Aladdin and Cassim. They were demanding their reward money. It was getting overwhelming for the Sultan and Genie came to the rescue. " Sorry guys but the applicants for trying out for Aladdin and Cassim in the King of Thieves are not what we are looking for. " Genie turned into Faye Dunaway as a judge in the Starlet. " Don't call us. We'll call you."  
The royal guards escorted all the men out of the palace. Sultan relaxed in relief, " Thank you. Genie for your help. This must have been hard for my daughter." The sultan looked for his daughter and she was out. " Where's Jasmine?"  
Jasmine and Sadira were out in the marketplace. Sadira offered Jasmine a sweet treat. " Here have some. They say it boost your emotion into happiness."  
" What is it? Asks Jasmine  
" Chocolate. The vendor said it was from South America. It came from a Cacao tree."  
" It is delicious." said Jasmine. She appreciated that Sadira helped to cheer her up but the sights of the marketplace reminded her of Aladdin. Jasmine sighed in sadness and looked out of the city," Where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea, Aladdin, Cassim, and Iago were tied up against the mast of the boat. They can smell the sea air with the wind brushing against their faces. The boat rocked side to side. They were struggling to loosen the ropes.  
" I can't believe you have the oracle." said Aladdin  
" And leave Agrabah empty handed? What else can I do? " Replied Cassim.  
" Sorry about interrupting a family quarrel. What are we going to do with this situation here?" squawked Iago.  
" I don't know Iago. You should ask the King here." replied Aladdin.  
Sa'luk interrupted the conversation, " I'm getting impatient Cassim. Ask the question."  
" We must go further out to sea." replied Cassim.  
Aladdin noticed one of the thieves, " Psst. Hey you come here." The thief ignored him  
Cassim noticed the call made from his son, " Aladdin, what are you doing?"  
" Doing what we street rats always does improvise." answered Aladdin. He called again.  
The thief responded, " Shut your yap or I'll shut it for you."  
" Do you think Sa'luk can be trusted once he has the treasure? How do you know that he'll betray you just like he betrayed Cassim?" The thief was about to raise his hand at Aladdin, thought about what Aladdin had said and stopped.  
" How do I know that Cassim can't be trusted?"  
" Has he ever betrayed you before?"  
" Yes! He did! He revealed our secret location."  
" How can he reveal the secret location? My father was with me the whole time." The word father brought a smile to Cassim's lips. " You were there when I beat Sa'luk to the challenge. How did he survive from that fall? Who else would reveal the secret location?" The thief had some light shedded onto him. Aladdin was right. Who else would reveal the secret location?"  
" Stick with me and we'll be rich men. We'll be living like rich men and be kings." implied Cassim.  
" Hey! What about my share huh? I'm not-" Iago's head was elbowed by Aladdin.  
" Hear this." Cassim whispered into the thief's ear.  
He agreed with Cassim and together they carried out a plan. Just like that, the news was spread like wildfire. The feeling of deception was much worse than the smell of fish in the sea.  
" Ask it now! Cassim." ordered Sa'luk  
Cassim asked his question to the Oracle. " Where can I find the hand of Midas?"  
The Oracle appeared, " The Vanishing Isle will appear at dawn and I'll show you the way." A trail of light showed the way.  
" There's your setting Captain." implied Cassim  
Dawn had broke and the boat reached the light. The light was brighter than that morning sun and it glowed from miles to the end. " You have arrived."  
" Where is it?" one thief commented  
" I see nothing. Nothing but fog." another thief respond  
Sa'luk raised his arm to strike, " I've had enough of your trickery!"  
" No! This is it! The vanishing isle. Watch!"  
The vanishing isle appeared on the back of the giant turtle. The giant palace stood tall in white marble, golden gargoyles and garden greenery. It's amazing architechury took everyone's breath away..  
" You know Aladdin. Among all three wishes with the Genie you should've wished for that. It has a special treat inside. A rich treat!" commented Iago.  
The men climbed on to the island. Without a warning, Cassim called out. " Now!" The thieves surrounded Sa'luk and ambushed him. Sa'luk was stronger and took out five me. He threw the five men like ragdolls. Aladdin separated from the group and climbed the highest column. Sa'luk grabbed Cassim and dragged him into the monument to retrieve the hand of Midas.  
Aladdin spotted Sa'luk and jumped down knock him out of his feet " It took me years to find my father." Using both of his hands he hit Sa'luk knocking him out. " I'm not going to lose him again. The rest of the thieves gain consciousness and recieved orders from Cassim to get the boat ready. " C'mon Dad! Let's go get that treasure of yours."

Aladdin and Cassim found the hand of Midas. Sa'luk woke up and went after on Aladdin. Cassim threw the Hand of Midas to Sa'luk and Sa'luk grabbed the hand. He turned into gold. ( Authors note: If I wrote the whole thing, it would take forever to get to my point. You should read the transcript in the section in this website Or rent the movie " Aladdin and the King of Thieves". My point is that they actually get to keep the Hand of Midas. They live like Kings. Back to the story).

Aladdin and Cassim came out of the Isle and board onto the boat. Aladdin pulled out the Hand of Midas. " After all these years you finally have your treasure."  
" No son. It's you. You are my treasure. Sorry I haven't realize it before. I owe it to you to get yours." Cassim turned to his men. " Guys, Our money troubles are over! We can finally can get back to the families we left behind and give them the life that they deserve."  
Everybody cheered and clapped. The boat was set sail to Morocco. Just in a couple of months. They landed onto Morocco's beach. The thieves gathered some rocks and other things they want to turn gold. They tore the boat into pieces and turn that into gold too. From there they parted their separate ways. Cassim assured his men that if they need more. They can always look for him in the neighboring city from Agra bah, Bastialan.  
" Dad, why are we here in Morocco?" Aladdin wondered.  
" Because it's has the finest casinos in the desert. We'll paint the town red! Wait! I mean gold!" said Iago  
" Not yet bird! Aladdin, there's someone here that you should meet and she'll be living with us." answered Cassim.  
" Why?" Aladdin asked  
" Because I promised your mother."  
Cassim and Aladdin went into a school for the talented and the gifted. There were people that had artistry talents, people with special disabilities, prodigies, and genius minds. The head of the household led them to a room that overlooked Morocco's courtyard. Inside of the room there was a beautiful woman with wavy long black hair. Her olive skin glowed perfectly. She looked out of the window staring out and rocked her chair. The girl was the same age as Aladdin. She felt a presence into the room.  
" Who's there?"  
" It's me Alexandria. Uncle Cassim."  
She jumped up into excitement. " Uncle! You've come for me! I knew it! Mena read to me your letters to me." She walked towards Cassim and greeted him with a hug and a kiss.  
Aladdin noticed the color of her eyes and her pupils were white. She's blind.  
" This person right next to me is your cousin. Aladdin and this little one here is Iago."  
Alexandria smiled and Cassim guided her to Aladdin. "Finally! I have family! I'm Alexandria. I'm your mother's niece. Please call me Lexie."  
Aladdin returned the hug, " I'm happy that I have relatives too."  
Lexie took a step back and examined Aladdin, " He looks like you uncle. He has a heart too. I can tell that there's greatness in you."  
Aladdin was surprised that she picked that up. He was confused.  
" Aren't you blind?" asked Iago  
Lexie smiled, " I maybe blind but my psychic abilities make me see."  
" Let me sign some papers for your release Lexie. We'll be on our way." said Cassim  
Aladdin and Lexie were left alone for a while. Lexie walked to her closet and packed her belongings. He was amazed that Lexie looked like his mother. She looked exactly like her before his mother passed on. " You look like my mother." he commented.  
" Yeah, I get that all the time. Your mother and my mother are identical twins. Both of them have that telepathy with one another. Uncle Cassim promised my mother to take care of me when she passed on. When she did, I was already admitted at this school. Every so often, Uncle sends me money and gifts whenever he can. He said in his letters once he got his treasure he would come get me. And.. Here he is!"  
" So, Lexie what's in my future?" asked Iago changing the subject  
Lexie winked at Aladdin and answered Iago. She pretended to have a vision and dramatically acted upon it, " If you don't change your ways Iago then death shall be upon you in gold."  
" What? Death? " squawked Iago  
Aladdin laughed and pretended to play along with Lexie's joke, " She means that your small brain of yours will lead you to touch the hand of Midas by accident." Iago screamed and hid under the pillow. Lexie and Aladdin laughed hysterical,  
" Very funny guys. It all fun and games until it actually happens." said Iago  
" I thought my dad thinks nothing for himself. I was proven wrong when I met you."  
" Uncle Cassim writes and sends money whenever he can. He promised me. Once, he got his treasure. He'll come for me. Oh! I can't wait to go on his adventures." She tried to brush her soft wavy hair and her locks were still out of place. " Wild hair runs in the family you know. I'm surprised that you don't have that trait. Hmm maybe it skips a generation."  
Aladdin smiled and laughed, " I tried not to let my hair control me."  
" Sit right next to me." She patted a section on her bed. Aladdin obeyed. " Give me you hands." Aladdin gave her his hands. Lexie closed her eyes and searched through Aladdin's warmth and energy. " So many people depend and look up to you. You risk everything to save your father. Your fiancé she's beautiful and a princess. I can see her. She's upset that you left. She misses you."  
Aladdin responded, " I miss her too."  
" I see so many people getting hurt because you're not there. You need to go back Aladdin. Save them. Same them all."  
" How can I do that? Lexie. I'm a wanted criminal."  
Lexie pulled her hands away from Aladdin and she smiled, " It's going to be fun! I want to play too."  
Cassim entered the room, " You guys ready to go?"

Just before they left the school. Cassim left a huge donation for the school. The head of the house almost had a heart attack. " We've been blessed! Thank you! Now we can buy books and equipment!" Everybody smiled so happily. They gather up a caravan with supplies, food, water and equipment. They were heading to Bastailan a neighboring city from Agrabah. Even though they are criminals in Agrabah doesn't mean that they're criminals in Bastailan. The Hand of Midas made them live like Kings. They had a large mansion, they wore the finest robes and every luxury that would fit for a King. Iago made a tub full of rice and turned that into gold. He was swimming in it like Scrooge McDuck. Yeah, Aladdin had everything he wanted but it didn't seem complete without Jasmine. In his room, Aladdin sat on his lazy Susan and looked out of his window staring at the stars. Cassim peered through his son's door.  
He sighed, " I didn't ask him to risk his life away for me. He should have been married by now. I want to do something for him. But how?"  
A voice called from behind, " Redemption."  
" Alexandria, how's that possible?"  
" I have an idea. With my psychic abilities, your inventions, and his physical attributes in fast legs with your smarts. I think that we could make a great team. Think about the good that we'll be putting into Agrabah. Giving money to the poor. Saving the innocent. We'll be heroes."  
" Will Aladdin agree to do this?"  
" Oh yes. I can sense it into my cousin. He craves for adventure."  
That evening they had dinner and discuss Lexie's idea for getting Aladdin back into Agrabah.  
" Gee, Kid. It seems that you and this heroic stuff are always stuck to each other. For me I had enough of evil and injustice in a lifetime." commented Iago.  
" That's fine. You can stay here if you want." said Lexie  
" Son, Are you sure about this?" said Cassim.  
Aladdin nodded his head yes." A promise is a promise."  
" Let's make a toast." All three raised their wine glasses and toast. " For redemption, for Aladdin getting back the woman he loves and for Lexie having her first adventure."  
" Here! Here!" Everyone said and their glasses clinked together.  
And so the Midnight Vigilante is born.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two- The beginning of the Midnight Vigilante

In a couple of weeks an old man from the Orient appeared at the doorstep into wee hours in the morning. He was wearing a blue kimono with black pants, his long white hair was in a bun, and his white beard hung on his chin. The old man stood with a strong poise and he had a medium built body structure. One of the servants opened the door and let him in.  
Cassim was up to meet with him. " I'm glad that you agreed to take up on my offer. Mr.Yamymogo. I heard that you're the best."  
" You said that you'd make worth my while." Cassim gave the pouch full of gold coins to Mr. Yamymogo. The old man examined the pieces, " The money has no mark."  
" But it's real gold. I guarantee you that." replied Cassim  
The old man chewed the coin, " Yep, it's the real deal. Where's my student?"  
Cassim smiled deviously, " A sleep."  
Cassim led Mr. Yamymogo to his son's quarters. Aladdin was fast asleep and dreaming away about his Jasmine. The old man from the Orient pulled a symbol from his bag and clanged it loudly. Aladdin sprung up from his slumber wide eyed, and alert, " AHHHH! What? Huh? It's early!"  
" Son this is your trainer. Mr. Yamymogo." said Cassim  
Lexie woke up wondering what's the noise is all about.  
Aladdin pulled the covers over him to go back to sleep, " What's the difference? I've fought before."  
" Yeah, you had help with you. You're a one man show." said Lexie  
Everyone looked at Lexie questionably, " I know. I see things in the psyche remember." Suddenly she closed her robe. " Sir! Do you mind? I can read minds too."  
Aladdin got dressed by the uniform was given by his sensei. He met Mr. Yamymogo for his first day of training.  
The old man stood across from him in a battling stance and he motioned for Aladdin to come at him. " Show me what you got."  
" Uh, I don't know. I might hurt you and-"  
In an instant his sensei came charging at him. He swung at Aladdin with each arm. Aladdin ducked and dodged each punch fired. He had to do something to push back his sensei. Aladdin retaliated. He made a wrong move and the atmosphere was swirling in colors of blue, yellow, brown, and green. He found himself face down on the floor. Iago was watching from the window and was laughing hysterically. Mr. Yamymogo stood over him. " Never under estimate old age for weakness. You'll be surprised how wise we are." He helped him up. " You're too open. Your enemy might find a possible spot to take you out. Watch their body position and predict possible moves they will throw at you. Here follow me. Block every time I come at you." Mr. Yamymogo threw punches at him and Aladdin followed by blocking it." Switch positions." His moves sped up faster and faster. Aladdin's eyes got wider and was afraid that he going to get hit. Suddenly a punch went across his face. His head jerk to the side and holding his face in pain. " Again. You're too open." Iago laughed again. Mr. Yamymogo threw at rock at Iago and knocked him off his perch. He smiled and laughed husky, " I killed two birds with one stone."

Every morning Aladdin would get up and do exercises with Mr. Yamymogo. It was a form of a martial art mixed in with Yoga. This helped Aladdin to improve his agility, fighting skills and learning how to focus. His sensei taught him lessons in the elements of martial art.

Endurance: A note was left on Aladdin's bedside. It was instructions to meet Mr. Yamymogo. It was about an hour on horseback. When he had arrived, Aladdin found an old temple on top of a hill. There was a bunch of steps leading up to it. His sensei was already up top.  
" Come on up! By the way can you carry these pails of water up for me?'' Aladdin noticed there were two pails of water on the bottom of the stairs that was connected on a pole. He looked at the objects and looked at the stairs. He groaned at the challenge. Aladdin picked up the two pails and carried upon his shoulders. It was like lifting dumbbells. " I'm going to time you. Your father says you're fast. I just want to see if he's bluffing." yelled Mr. Yamymogo from up above. Aladdin quickly climbed up the stairs within tenth step. He slipped and fell spilling the water all over the place. Mr. Yamymogo watched as Aladdin came tumbling down. " Ugh! That looks painful."

Balance: They were back at the compound in the garden. Mr. Yamymogo had Aladdin balanced small cups of green tea on his shoulders and head. The old man walked to the gazebo and sat down. " Serve me my tea without spilling a drop."  
" Sensei. What's this exercise for?" Aladdin asked.  
" Because! You're clumsy like a chicken! You need to be light on your feet and be graceful."  
" It kind of burns."  
" Good! You should learn to take pain without showing that you're hurt. Hurry! I need to take my medicine."  
A large boom shook the compound. It scared the living daylights out Aladdin. He lost his balance the teacups got disarranged. Aladdin tried to gain control of them. The teacups spilled all over him and on the floor. Running around the garden, fanning his uniform and holding the pain within. His sensei laughed, " You funny! You make me laughed! Your face! It's a classic." Suddenly a change of face and mood, " Make me more tea! and do it again."

Aladdin gathered the cups and went inside to brew another. He stopped by Cassim's workshop. " Dad? Are you okay?" The room was filled with smoke. Cassim was coughing. Sudden an arrow fired at Aladdin and he moved to the side. " Wow. This stuff is neat." He picked up a small baton and pushed a button. It extended to a beu. " What happened?"  
Cassim picked up small round objects about the size of marbles. " One accidentally exploded. How's the training?"  
" Intense. But if this is what it takes for me to get back home and to Jasmine. I'll go through anything."  
" One of my men told me about him. We've gave Mr. Yamymogo a second chance in life."  
" Why?" asked Aladdin.  
" His closest student and him fought in a war back in the Orient. His student was sent on a mission and he never came back."  
" Why is he so close to him?"  
" Because Aladdin. It's his son. When his son passed on. He was left with nothing. Your sensei says that you remind him of his son: clumsy, full of confidence, strong, fast runner and smart. So please respect him and cut him some slack."  
" Yes dad." answered Aladdin as he left the room and continued with his training.

Mind over matter: Aladdin was doing his morning exercise with his sensei. They were moving in the same way in a peaceful manner. Being in tuned with the environment and the tranquility. Focusing the strength on each arm.   
Mr. Yamymogo let out a loud yell, " HIIIIYAAA!" He was throwing out martial arts moves. Aladdin fought back and blocked. " Aladdin! Don't be too open! Don't let your opponent find a spot to hit you." Aladdin threw a high kick and hit his sensei. " Ow! My nose! You broke old man's nose." Mr. Yamymogo held his nose.  
" Sensei! Are you okay?" asked Aladdin as he offered his hand. Mr. Yamymogo took his hand and flipped Aladdin. He was on the floor. Again  
His sensei hovered over him. " Don't be such a nice guy anymore." He smiled as he picked a solid wooden board. " Here. Hold this." Aladdin held the wooden board and his sensei broke it with his bare hands. Mr. Yamymogo held another wooden board. " I believe your ready. Break this."  
Aladdin examined the board, " There's a trick to this right? Like a weak middle or a hole somewhere?"  
" No trick! Just break it!"  
Aladdin threw a punch and hit it hard. He didn't break it through and his hand was throbbing.  
" Do it again until the wooden board breaks. It's mind over matter. Don't lose concentration. Own the board! Think the board as paper."  
Later in the afternoon, Aladdin came into the kitchen asking for ice from one of the servants.  
( Yeah, ice from the mountains that are delivered in the cold night so it won't melt in the day. Delivered in horse drawn carts. Distributed in iceboxes to keep meat cold and lasts for days.) Lexie came in for a snack and saw his bruised hands. " They look swollen."  
" I broke one today. After fifty tries on each hand." said Aladdin. The servant brought ice from the icebox. He placed his hands on them. Aladdin sighed in relief.

Knowing your surroundings: Mr. Yamymogo had tall logs set up about a foot apart. They were seven lined up across. " You must go across them without losing your balance and knowing when to dodge when your enemy comes at you. Cassim, Lexie, and me will throw pebbles at you. Here." The sensei offers Aladdin his beu. " Protect yourself with this. Remember. Don't fall." Aladdin remembers about his lesson about balance and gracefulness. He went across. Cassim and Lexie were throwing rocks. Iago decided to join in by yelling at Aladdin in which direction to swing. " Swing left! Swing right! Swing ahead of you!" Aladdin focus and diminished all distractions.  
He flipped across and doing tricks with his beu. Aladdin was doing good. A little too good.  
By the way of Aladdin's actions. Mr. Yamymogo thinks that he is showing off. He grabbed a bucket of water and threw it at him. Aladdin stood on the log soaking wet.  
" You're fighting as a warrior not a clown in a circus. Be humble in what you do."  
As weeks went on Mr. Yamymogo taught Aladdin the use of weapons. Whip, sword, beu, and archery for aiming. Soon enough, an obstacle course was set for Aladdin to go through. It had a combination of agility, endurance, speed, balance, knowing your surrounding, and gracefulness. " Ready, set, and go!" cried Mr. Yamymogo. Quickly like the wind. Aladdin dodged jumped, fought, ducked, and finished with time to spare. His sensei looked at him with impressiveness and approval. He joked, " Show Off!" He knuckled sandwich Aladdin's head. Aladdin play fought with him. His sensei laughed as he blocked his students playful punches. " You think you think you can master my art huh? " Mr. Yamymogo spoke in his thick accent.  
" I learned from the best." Aladdin smirked.  
" Here, I have something for your journey for redemption." Mr. Yamymogo gave Aladdin a tiny statue of a tiger. Aladdin smiled because it looked like Rajah. " A cat that hides, stalks his victims and attacks with a powerful blow. When you're out there. You're a phantom tiger that prowls in the night. Leaving fear into your victims eyes. Knowing that they will never do injustice again. Then you'll leave without a trace that can't be seen. You are ready. My friend."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Testing Lexie's Abilities.

Iago lays on his comfy pillow looking at the ceiling. His get rich scheme was fullfilled. In the morning, Iago did his daily swim in his gold tiblets, admiration of wearing jewerly in the mirror, waiters served him his meals and snacks, had his manicure and pedicure, and servants fanning him with palm leaves. The bird was ballin' like a rockstar. Somehow living the life of luxury wasn't enough. " I'm so bored! There's nothing to do!" yelled Iago. He flew downstairs to see what was everybody else is doing. Iago noticed Cassim,Lexie, and Iago were ready to go somewhere. " Where's everybody going? A costume party?"  
" We're going to Agrabah. Dad is going to map out possible escape routes for me. Lexie and I are going to the Desert Bar. When I was little, I heard that it was a hot spot for theives and thugs hangout. Lexie is going to pick up cases for me to work on." answered Aladdin.  
They were going out the door and Iago halted them. " HALT! Stop right there! You're not leaving me by myself are you?"  
" You have Mr.Yamymogo." said Lexie.  
Iago heard Mr.Yamymogo talking to the chef in the background, " What you don't any chicken for my Kung Pao? What am I going to use for my recipe? I can't use beef. I need a bird type of meat."  
" Me? Stay here with that weirdo around? I rather go with you guys thank you. First, you need a better disguise. Since deception is my middle name, let me help." Iago offered.  
" I thought you don't want to be a part of this bird." said Cassim.  
" Awe, Come on uncle. Let Iago help and have him tag along." said Lexie.  
" Please Cassim. The strange man is going to have me in his Kung Pao!" cried Iago.  
" Okay, bird. I'll let you come along and help us improve our disguise. If you let us pick yours." said Cassim.  
They were riding out Bastailan and on their way to Agrabah. Iago was perched on Aladdin's shoulder and he didn't like his disguise very much. Iago was painted green with blue in his wing. His beak was grey and had an eye patch on his left eye. " This is embarassing." It felt like being with Jafar again, pretending to be a mindless bird. " Your stereotypical vision of a parrot is so misunderstood."  
" Shh! Iago. You don't want to give our game away. Do you remember your lines?" asked Aladdin. He was dressed like a pirate.  
Iago rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, " Rah! Shiver me timbers! Rah! Dead man tells no tales! whistles Yo! Ho! Yo! Ho! Pirates life for me! Rah!"  
Agrabah was only an hour away. Traverlers and caravans were coming together from other parts of the desert. Before the afternoon hits, they were in line coming into the city.  
" State your business here in Agrabah." asked the palace guard.  
Cassim and Lexie were dressed as traveling gypsies, " We're here to buy the finest silk for my daughter's dress." answered Cassim in a thick accent.  
The palace guard examined Aladdin and Iago, " You look familiar."  
" ARR! Aren't we all matey? Aren't we all." answered Aladdin trying to change the tone of his voice.  
" What is your purpose here in Agrabah?" asked the palace guard.  
" ARR! I'm here with me wench." Lexie was offended that Aladdin called her a wench and she elbowed him in the stomach. Aladdin changed his answer in pain, " Partner, I mean partner. I'm buying the fabric for her."  
" Rah! Shiver me timbers! Whistles Rah!" squawked Iago.  
" Cute bird." The palace guard noticed Lexie's white pupils. " What's wrong with her eyes?" he asked.  
" Nothing. " answered Cassim. " It's the sun reflecting on them."  
" Proceed." The guard allowed them in.  
Finally Aladdin was home again. The palace was in full view in front of him. He wanted so bad to run to the palace and embrace Jasmine once again. Just to tell her how much he loves her and misses her. Instead he wrote a letter to Jasmine. " Iago, Go fly into Jasmine's bedroom and deliver her this." ordered Aladdin as he gave the scroll to him. " Leave this on her dresser and be careful. Meet us back here at the marketplace in an hour" Iago took the scroll and flew to the palace. Cassim separated from them to map out the city.  
" She'll be happy to hear from you." said Lexie. " You're such a hopeless romantic. You risk your life being here for the sake of being with her."  
" It's amazing how love changes you." said Aladdin.

Iago flew high above the palace walls and around the backway to Jasmine's quarters. Iago noticed that nothing has changed. He remembered the good times living at the palace. He definately miss the monkey. His partner in crime, His little buddy. Iago went into Jasmine's quarters. No one was there in the bedroom. Iago quietly put the scroll on the dresser and quickly exited out her balcony. Moments after Iago left. Rajah burst in to hide from someone. Abu followed in with a brush and a bar of soap. Genie came in with a net and collar. Carpet flew in with a leash in his tassel.  
" Here. Kitty kitty kitty kitty! Come on Rajah! I know that you're afraid of water but we promise Jasmine to give you a bath. You've been scratching all day." Genie scanned around the room. He turned into the crocadile hunter, " We now enter into the Bengal Tiger's habitat." he spoke in a heavy austrailian accent. " Bengal tigers are beautiful creatures but have powerful paws to knock a man off of his feet." Genie spotted Rajah hiding behind a curtain. He threw the net, " Ah! Ha! Got you!" Rajah sneered and roared loudly. Genie screams, " Cry! Key!" His skin was blown right off leaving skeletal remains. " This is so X-Ray ted!" The skeleton went over to Genie's skin on the floor and put it on like a jumpsuit. Rajah turned around with a smirk across his face as he walked away. " You faker!" said Genie. Abu immediatly put the collar on Rajah. Carpet was ready to click on the leash. The tiger flashed his claws at Carpet. Carpet dropped the leash and hid behind Genie. Rajah was pouncing to get Abu off his back. " Go monkey boy! Go!" Genie zapped Abu into wearing a cowboy suit with a big hat. Abu held on as tightly as he can. He was bucked around. While Rajah was kicking Abu off, he knocked the dresser and the scroll was rolled off in the back where nobody can see it. Jasmine's room became a disaster site.  
Jasmine came in to her quarters, " Oh my gosh! My room! Rajah! Have you forgotten what I taught you? "  
The tiger came up to Jasmine and rolled on his back into submission. " Let me handle it from here." 

Aladdin and Lexie were at the Desert Bar. The moment as Lexie stepped in she could feel the vibe of the drunk, deprived, depressed, and the oppressed. There were two men that were ready to brawl. Lexie stopped Aladdin, " Wait." The fight progressed as the men started to punch each other. " If you would further continued to walk then you would be apart of the brawl." Lexie noticed a man sitting drinking his cares away. " See that man over there?"  
Aladdin noticed the man at the bar stool guzzling down his drink, " Yeah, What about?"  
" His landlord is going to kick him and his family out because he couldn't afford it.The landlord raised the price of the rent to his tenants so he can buy a house for his mistress in the rich district."  
" That's awful." commented Aladdin.  
" Duck!" said Lexie. Aladdin and her ducked and a chair went whizzing by above their heads.  
Lexie got a premonition and she saw a vision that ran through her head. " Oh! No! We have to stop them tonight!"  
" What? Who?" asked Aladdin.  
" There's a group of men sitting right next to that picture. They're going to kidnap a child of a rich merchant and they're going to hold them for ransom money. If they don't pay up within the next twenty four hours then they're going to kill the child." warned Lexie. They continued to walk around the bar. Lexie pulled Aladdin off to the side, " Watch out!" A huge man that was twice the size of Aladdin passed out and fell right next to him. " That could've been you under there." said Lexie. Unexpectedly before Lexie could say her next warning.  
A drunkard came and put his arm around Aladdin. " Say, you awfully look familiar. Have we met?"  
" Arr! I don't think we have. We pirates looked the same." responded Aladdin.  
" Yes I did. Didn't you sailed with Captain Jack Sparrow? or Was it Sinbad?" he swaggered his body and slurred his words as he spoke.  
Aladdin could smell the alcohol in his breath." No matey. I haven't. Arr! It couldn't have been me."  
" Uh excuse me but I have to bring my brother home." said Lexie.  
" Who is this pretty good looking thing here?" said the drunkard. He took a sip of his bottle. " Let me buy you a drink." He called for the barmaid. The drunkard turned around and they disappeared. " Whoa, I got to stop drinking because I'm imagining things.. " the drunkard took a sip of his beer and stumbled upon his stool.  
" Whew, remind me not to drink. I don't know what's going to happened to me if I did." Aladdin said as he walked away from the drunkard.  
" Let me stand in front of you." said Lexie. Lexie stood in front of Aladdin. She noticed a person walked by and she could feel that he's person of authority. He passed by the drunkards, thieves, and thugs; they were acting innocent and was in order. Just as soon as the authority figure left they were back brawling and misbehaving.  
" Who was that?" Aladdin asked.  
" Rasoul" answered Lexie.  
" Okay, it's about time that we should get out of here before Rasoul figures me out. " Aladdin and Lexie went out to the hustle and bustle of the marketplace. Outside Lexie picked up more depressing stories. A child cries to his mother about a toy that she couldn't afford. The mother only had a enough money to buy one loaf of bread. A little street rat pickpockets a crowd while his accomplice entertains them. Homeless were families begging for money to feed their malnourished children.  
" I can't believe that you lived this way." said Lexie as she passed by the poor.  
" I only steal to eat to survive. I couldn't get a job because I had a reputation as a thief."  
Lexie smiled that she already knew but she rather have Aladdin tell it to her," Well. Duh!"  
" Everything changed for me when I met Jasmine. She makes me a better person."  
Iago flew in and perched on Aladdin's shoulder. " The scroll is delivered just like you asked. The palace brings alot of memories. Good times. Good times." a tear was about to weep out from his eyes.  
Cassim followed after Iago." I've got the possible escape routes. You guys ready to go?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A New Phenomenon.

Jasmine walked back and forth in front of the royal physician's office. Her whole world was shattering into pieces. She couldn't take the loss of another loved one. The Sultan had heart trouble this morning and the physician rush to his quarters to aid him. The rest of the early morning, the sultan had more tests with his health at the doctors office. Her fiance Aladdin had been missing for so long that she wasn't even sure that he loved her anymore. If he did love her enough then he wouldn't contact her or written a letter to her. A sign, any kind of sign that he would be still out there coming home to her. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together. How can he not tell her? How can he not come back? Jasmine felt as if Aladdin abandoned her that maybe her love wasn't enough. Her anger became to unforgiveness that made her heart into bitterness.  
The sultan came out of the doctor's office. " That was a close call that I had this morning. I'm afraid that my heart is not ticking as it used to be. It don't want to have my worst fears to come true and leave you by yourself. Dearest, I have such deep concern for you. I want you to be taken care of. If Aladdin hadn't left then you guys would be married by now then I wouldn't have to worry so much."  
Jasmine faked a smile across her face, " It's okay father. At least you're all right. For Aladdin, maybe it wasn't meant to be. It had to happen, sooner or later. It's better that, it ended before the wedding."  
The sultan put his hand on her shoulder, " I'm sorry that you have to go through this."  
" What's there to be to feel sorry about? I hardly miss him. I just have to go on like we ever even met." Jasmine lied through her teeth. " It's about time for me to move on."  
" You're right. I'm going to have a royal ball for you. All the eligible bachelors will be invited. Whatever that appears to your liking. No pressure to you. Maybe someone better will come along."  
Maybe her father was right, that someone better would come along. Even though Jasmine didn't like the idea of being marketed around like a piece of meat. She wanted to make her father happy. Moving on would be a great idea.

That afternoon Jasmine was at the marketplace with Sadira. They were shopping around for the royal ball this weekend. The atmosphere of the marketplace seemed to change. Jasmine noticed that the poverty level has been uplifted. There was no one begging in the streets. The families that were once struggling to survive were now cleanly clothed with money in their pockets. There wasn't a beggar in sight.  
" Thank you for inviting to the ball. I'm so psyched to go. Whenever you get stuck with a boring prince just call on me and I'll bail you out." said Sadira.  
" You're welcome. It's better to have someone I know then to be a stranger at my own party." Jasmine noticed a vendor that makes fruit salad. " Do you want something to eat?" Jasmine offered Sadira.  
" First let the royal inspector see if it's alright to eat it." Sadira kids around.  
Jasmine and Sadira sat down at the fountain. Jasmine noticed two little boys play heroes and villians.  
" I'm Mozenrath! Lord of the Blacksands! I'm going to zap you with my powerful gauntlet! Zap! Zap! " said the little boy as he jumps pretending to fire from his arm.  
Another little boy was wearing a bed sheet around his neck as a cape, " Oh yeah! I'm the Midnight Vigilante! I reflect your magic from my mirror wristbands! Zing! Zing!"  
The little boy who played Mozenrath complained, " Hey! No fair! You're supposed to be Aladdin!"  
" Well, the Midnight Vigilante is better!"  
" Nah! Uh! How that be? The Midnight Vigilante can't be seen so you can't play him!"  
" Yeah! Huh! I saw him! He saved my family from being robbed!"  
" Oh! Yeah! What did you see?"  
" A shadow."  
" Midnight Vigilante?" Jasmine asked Sadira  
" A protector of the people. He protects the innocent, helps the needy, and serves justice to the ones that are done wrong. He's the new phenomenon lately."  
" An angel of the night. " a bystander jumped into the conversation. " He saved my baby from being kidnapped."  
" I heard that he was an exiled man who is trying to get redemption." said another citizen  
The crowd was getting bigger talking about the Midnight Vigilante. " The crime rate has been down, thanks to him." someone called out.  
" They say he can't be seen and causes terror into the evildoers. The people that have seen him are arrested into the royal dungeon." said a rich merchant.  
" Finally a city where the just is served. The Midnight Vigilante does a much better job than the royal guards. Now, that they guards are trying to beat the Midnight Vigilante at their own game." said an old man. " At least it's better for them to move than to eat baklava and drink fermented grape juice at their post."  
The new hero in town fascinated Jasmine. She decided to investigate more about the Vigilante at the underground dungeon.  
" Sorry princess. I can't let you in." said Faazal  
" Why not? I just want to know what's the deal with the Midnight Vigilante. They say he can't be seen accept for the prisoners." demanded Jasmine.  
" That Midnight Vigilante is a menace to society! He's taking my job! He should be behind these bars just like the rest of these freaks! He's out there prancing around like he's above the law." Rasoul complainedr  
" Oh yeah? What have you done for Agrabah so far? I've never seen father sentenced so many prisoners before and the cells were practically packed."  
" We were looking for your boyfriend." answered Rasoul.  
Jasmine folded her arms, " I don't think that you were actually trying."  
" Fine! Enter at your own risk!" Rasoul allowed her in.He changed his mind, " Wait! Let Faazal go with you. At least there's a bodyguard with you."  
Jasmine walked into the jail cells with Faazal. The prisoners were making catcalls and getting rowdy like they never seen a female before. The princess ignored them and Faazal tried to make them calm down.  
" Don't make me get him to go after you." said Faazal. The prisoners ignored Faazal's warning and they began to be rowdy. " Want to now a cool magic trick princess?"  
" Sure." answered Jasmine.  
" Midnight Vigilante." called out Faazal. They prisoners screamed in horror and cowered into their corner. " Take your pick."  
Jasmine went up to a cell and asked, " What do you know about the Midnight Vigilante?"  
" He's not with you is he?" asked the prisoner. Jasmine shook her head no. " He's a phantom ghost. My men were in the rich district breaking into a home. A cold wind brushed through us and there was no open window. A black shadow appeared in front of us. We raised out swords and they were snapped out of our hands. Men attacked him and the Midnight Vigilante fought dirty with fighting skills that I've never seen before. He is no man I tell you. He was more of a mystical being. I was by myself with no one to back me up. I ran for dear life. He popped in front of me. With a powerful punch, I was knocked out and I found myself tied up with my men in front of the captain quarters."  
Another prisoner that Jasmine interviewed, his chamber was lighted up and he was afraid of the dark. " Whatever you do. Please don't let Rasoul turned off my lights. If the lights are off then the Midnight Vigilante will come and get me. " he cried.  
" So what's your story?" Jasmine asked.  
" I stole a purse from an old lady and running through the dark alleys which are my only escape from the guards. I have these night vision glasses to see my way. Before I could put them on I was ambushed, The Vigilante moved too quick for me to retaliate. I thought he was just a myth and that my friends were talking crazy about a phantom hero. He beat me up pretty bad and had me arrested. I'm happy that I'm here, this is my sanctuary."  
Almost every person that Jasmine talked to was the same story as the last. Some prisoners wished to stay in the cells because it was safer and they could get a meal. They didn't want to deal with the Midnight Vigilante. Some prisoners want to retire their life of crime and try to live like ordinary citizens. If not he'll strike again. The only visual that they can make out is a shadow of a man.  
Jasmine came to the menagerie and found Genie reading a Midnight Vigilante comic book. She grabbed the comic book from his hands. " Hey, Jas! I was getting to the good part!"  
" You know about him too?" asked Jasmine.  
" Know about him? I've got every merchandise and comic book that was made on him. " Genie zapped his collection to show Jasmine. From action figures, t-shirts, and collectibles. " Bruce Wayne used to read stories about the Midnight Vigilante as a child before he became Batman." He pulled a servant that was passing by and Genie was the cape crusader. He was eye to eye with him. " I'm Batman."  
Even though that most of the merchandise showed a black shadow on it. Jasmine picked up the action figure and examined it. " There's something about him that I can't put my finger on."  
" Maybe it's the dark, tall, and the mysterious type that makes the women swoon like a flower on a sweltering day." replied Genie  
" I have to see him for myself. Genie, will you help me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Chasing after a Myth.

The next evening, there was a full moon at the middle of the diamond star sky. Jasmine was on carpet high above Agrabah and the view was a like a map of the city. Sadira was on the west side of the city. She was on the highest tower with her spyglass. Genie was on the other side of town and he too, was on watch for the Midnight Vigilante. Genie gave Jasmine and Sadira these inventions called walky talkies to communicate with one another.  
" Sadira, Any sightings yet?" Jasmine spoke into her box.  
" No, I haven't seen anything." said Sadira's voice from Jasmine's speaker box.  
" Genie? Anything yet?" Jasmine spoke into her box.  
" No, Jasmine nothing yet. I got surveillance cameras around my block. There's no possible way that we could miss him. Hold on." One screen from his multiple television sets went fuzzy. " Camera two just went out. Sadira! Scan your spyglass towards my direction." said Genie into his box..  
" Jasmine! I see something run across the rooftops. It appears to me like a shadow of something." She followed him with her spyglass and lost him." Wait a minute, where did he go?" said Sadira  
" I'm going over there to get a closer look." called Jasmine.  
" Jasmine! Don't leave without us!" said Genie.  
Jasmine flew over to the east side to catch a glimpse. There was a shadow that was battling a group of thieves. It was true. His fighting style was almost mystical. He had no use of magic or any super powers with him. It was something that she never seen before. Suddenly there was a man who was wearing a purple vest, white puffy pants, and a red fez. Jasmine couldn't believe her eyes on what she was seeing. He was stood one hundred feet away from the Midnight Vigilante.  
" Vigilante! What brings you here in Agrabah?" the familiar voice called out.  
Midnight Vigilante stood in shock, " How can that be me? If I'm here?"  
Sadira came into the scene and she too couldn't believe what she was seeing. The palace guards followed right after.   
" Aladdin!" Everybody except for the Vigilante called out.  
The Midnight Vigilante recognized Jasmine's voice calling his name. He refused to turn to her because she thinks that the man standing in front of him is Him.  
Genie zapped a tiny duplicate of himself to tell Jasmine, " It's me Genie. Sorry, I had to play Aladdin to catch everyone off guard. So far it's working."  
The leader of the thugs yelled, " Drop what you stole. After him! He's far more valuable. 100,000 dinare reward!"  
Genie impersonated Aladdin," It seems that I came home too early. Got to go again bye!" The imposter Aladdin started to run.  
Rasoul ordered his guards, " After Aladdin!" They turned to Aladdin and ran. " No! No! After the Midnight Vigilante." said Rasoul. The guards halted and ran the other direction towards him. " After Aladdin" The guards followed Rasoul's orders once again. " Faazal! Haroud! You guys go after the Midnight Vigilante! Aladdin's mine!"  
Carpet let down Jasmine on the rooftop and Sadira climbed up the fire escape. She hopped on carpet, " Jasmine, I'm going to save Aladdin." said Sadira.  
" Sadira! That's not Aladdin." It was too late. Sadira took off and she didn't hear Jasmine's warning. She looked over the edge of the rooftop to watch the Midnight Vigilante.  
The Midnight Vigilante saw the royal guards, Faazal and Haroud were running towards him. He pulled a smoke bomb from his pouch and threw it to the floor. A humongous cloud of smoke exploded around the guards and they were coughing through.  
" Where did he go?" said Jasmine.  
Haroud and Faazal got confused and ran the wrong the direction opposite where the Midnight Vigilante went.

Jasmine was left alone at the scene of the crime. The cold desert wind blew through her hair and everything was deathly still. Not a sound could be heard for miles. Not even a single cricket chirp or a dog bark in the neighborhood. All the lights were out in the buildings around her. It was just the shadows and the moon that painted the environment. Goosebumps popped out on her skin. Jasmine shivered as she rubbed her arms to keep warm.  
Suddenly she felt as if she was being watched but no one was there. " Who's there?" Jasmine called out. " I'm not afraid of you." There was this being that came out of the shadows. He was wearing all black that looked like the King of Thieves costume. His cape blew along with the desert wind and the moon was shining behind him. It was like a scene from a comic book. Jasmine's heart was thumping out of her chest in nervousness and at the same time she was fascinated. She saw was those eyes, beautiful brown eyes that were windows to his soul. Jasmine knew that he was human just like everybody else.  
He walked closer and closer towards her. " You just stay there where you are. Just like a nice person." Jasmine was walking backwards, " I'm warning you!" She was standing close to the edge of the building and wasn't aware that she was heading towards it.. Jasmine stumbled her body wobbled as she was about to fall, and she caught by surprise. The Midnight Vigilante wrapped his arm around Jasmine's waist and pulled her into safety. She found herself in an embarrassing situation. Her body was pressed against his. She felt as if she had been in this situation before landing in someone's arms. The Midnight Vigilante moved his eyebrows up and down in lust and desire for her. Jasmine took it offensively, " How dare you!" She swung her right hand to slap him. Quickly, he stopped her from slapping from with his free hand and their fingers intertwined. The Midnight Vigilante leaned her off to the side and stole a kiss on Jasmine's lips. He moved so fast that Jasmine didn't even notice that he pulled his mouth cover piece down. She tried to fight it but wow what a kiss! It was playful, powerful, passionate, and full of desperation. His lips moved in sync with hers. Jasmine melted in his arms and the moment seemed to be frozen in time. The stars seemed to collide and exploded because everything around her seemed to sparkle. The princess pulled away and she blushed in crimison red. Her legs gave out and she started to stumble. She giggled like a little school girl. The Midnight Vigilante removed his mask.  
" Gasp!" Jasmine cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Only you.

The Midnight Vigilante is Aladdin! Jasmine swung her hand and slapped him across his face. The tingling sensation followed by a warming effect on his cheek. Aladdin held his cheek.  
" Ow! What was that for?" he asked  
" Where have you been! How come it took you never contacted me! Why did you leave me! How did you! What's up with this whole Midnight Vigilante gig?"  
Jasmine was asking a millions of questions that Aladdin couldn't answer. He kiss her again to shut her up. Jasmine pulled away again.  
" I explained everything in the letter I wrote you." said Aladdin  
" Letter? What letter?" asked Jasmine  
" The letter that was placed on your dresser. Didn't you get it?"  
" You know you're not a good liar."  
" I'm not lying! I promise to you that I wouldn't lie to you."  
" And you promised that you wouldn't leave either and look where it got us."  
Their yelling was causing the oil lamps from the windows to light up. " Please Jasmine keep it down. The people are waking up. They can't find us here. We've got to go. I don't want to be discovered."  
" I'm not going anywhere with you." Jasmine snapped.  
" Look! There's the Midnight Vigilante!" Someone cried out.  
Aladdin grabbed Jasmine and jumped to the tarp below. They bounced out and pulled Jasmine into the shadows. He covered her with his cape to blend into the background. " I love you. I still want those dreams that we both want. Come to Bastailan tomorrow and we can talk there."  
" Aladdin, I can't tomorrow. Father is having a royal ball for me. He doesn't have that much time left. He invited all the bachelors to come and court me. Since that you've been gone a long time. I've decided to move on with my life. I think that you should move on too."  
" What? Why? You know that I'll come back to you. You know that I'll find a way and this is my way of being the Midnight Vigilante. You love me. Admit it because you kissed me back. "  
" Things are not as simple. You can't just leave and expect everything to be okay. It doesn't work."  
" You can't take things back Jasmine especially that kiss."  
" I think you should follow your own advice about taking things back." Jasmine pulled away from him, stepped out of the shadows, and into the moonlight.  
" Jasmine!" called Sadira. " There you are! It was Genie all along! For moment there I thought Aladdin was back."  
Jasmine turned around and the Midnight Vigilante was gone. " Yeah. Me too."

The Royal Ball that was for Jasmine came the following evening. Aladdin was determined to win back Jasmines' hand and to prevent any other guy to take his place.  
Aladdin was sharply dress to impress. Looking dashing like a prince. His turban wrapped around his head, wearing a formal military uniform, and a red sash that went diagonally across from his outift. He added sideburns to his hair, a moustache to hide his identity and a eye spectacle. Lexie was next to him looking pretty in her blue color ball gown and her long silk gloves to match.. They were on the steps of the palace waiting in line to get in.  
" Remind me to talk to that bird when he gets back from his vacation. How come you didn't warn me that I was going to see Jasmine last night?" Aladdin asked  
" And ruin the anticipated reunion? Never." Lexie smiled.  
" She wasn't very happy to see me. At first she was and then when I removed my cowl. Jasmine swung at me. I have to know for sure if she still loves me or not. "  
" This is exciting. My first royal ball ! Thank you for taking me. Remember, let me guide you and warn you if there's any sign of trouble."  
Aladdin joked with her, " Isn't supposed to be me guiding you? You don't want to cause attention."  
" Did you bring your costume? Wait. We're next in line. It's showtime."  
There were two palace guards on each side of the door and the doorman standing in front with the list. " Name?" he asked.  
Lexie cleared her throat, " The Duke of Abdullah Oblongata and his advisor Femura."  
The doorman scanned his list and found nothing, " I'm sorry. Your name is not on that list. I don't think that you were invited."  
Lexie looked at Aladdin and Aladdin stood with dignity and full of confidence. He motioned his hand for Lexie to carrying on. " That's why he's here. The duke is apalled that he wasn't invited. There must have been a mistake. All of the high, rich, and powerful elite are here."  
" Why is he not talking?" said the doorman.  
" Because why should he waste his breath by talking to the likes of someone who is lower than him. Are you guys going to let us in or not? He has other important events to attend to and Agrabah should be lucky that they have his presence to be here. There's the other option. We could write to our King Cranium about this incident and how the Duke was humiliated here in public. I'm sure that your sultan would love to hear that."  
The doorman looked at the palace guards and they immediately opened the doors, " Yes! The Duke of Abdullah Oblongata! My apologies to you high and powerful one! Your invitation got lost in the caravan to your city. Please enjoy this evening's festivities." said the doorman sucking up.  
" Gee, I wonder how they guard the palace at night if the guards are so gullible." wondered Aladdin  
They walked through the door. The atmosphere of the ball tingling Lexie's senses! The catering table that had aromas of spices and sweets. The sound of the music playing and the people talking and laughing! The feel of the intensity of light that luminates the room. The colors of the ballgowns and decorations glowed wildly. The vibes that people give to each other and Lexie picked up that were so joyous of the celebration. All the five senses that she could feel gives color of the vision that Lexie sees through her head. It adds color to her psychic abilities. Sometimes she feels that her appearance of her eyes makes her paranoid.  
" Look at them." said Lexie " They're staring at me because I'm a freak. They never saw someone with white pupils. The doorman and the guards kept looking at me."  
" Really? They were? I thought they were staring at you because how beautiful you look. A person that has adversity such as yourself makes the world colorful. You shouldn't care what other people think. It's about knowing who you are and what kind of person you represent." said Aladdin.  
" You've been hanging around Mr.Yamymogo too much. But I see greatness in you cousin. Pure greatness."  
Towards the ballroom floor, they were people dancing, twirling around and waltzing to the music. In admit around these people, there she was Aladdin's love of his life. She curtsied as her partner bowed and they began to dance. Jasmine looked so radiant in Aladdin's eyes. Her hair shined like opal. Her skin was in perfection and completely flawless. Her beautiful exotic eyes that shined like stars or maybe it was the light that was reflected off them. She wearing a red dress that was the latest style in the seven deserts. It had spaghetti straps, hugged her figure as it flows to the ground, and it had a slit to make Jasmine move around. She looked so stunning in that dress. Her royal crown jewels that she wore sparkled against the light. Jasmine smiled and was having a good time. The minute she smiled, Aladdin blushed. Butterflies were developing in his stomach and his knees felt like butter.  
" Aladdin?" called Lexie. Aladdin snapped out from his own little world. " There she is. Here's the moment that you've been waiting for. Destiny a waits." Lexie shoved him toward Jasmine's direction. " Go get her tiger. Don't worry about me! I'll be fine."  
Jasmine politely curtsied and danced with every prince, king, and political leader that her father invited to the ball. With every partner that came her way, Jasmine tries to imagine her future by closing her eyes. A future life of children, new adventures, and experiences. Nothing seems to come into Jasmine's mind. Maybe she doesn't love any them. Maybe they came for the wrong intentions like for political power and property gain. Maybe this whole idea seemed to be hopeless case. Jasmine looks sadly and stared off into oblivion.  
The annoucer called out a new person into the scene, " The Duke of Abdullah Oblongata."  
Jasmine didn't give eye contact to the gentlemen. She curtsied to him and he bowed to her. He took her into his arms and danced. Jasmine moved her head to his left shoulder and closed her eyes. Something sparked through her mind.  
He whispered into her ear, " Come to Bastailan with me."  
She opened her eyes and glanced at the Duke. Jasmine recognized the person in front of her.  
" What are you doing here?" she asked.  
" I'm here trying to win your hand just like everybody else here." Aladdin twirled Jasmine with his arm as she unravelled out.  
" Well, you had your chance and you blew it." She twirled back in.  
" Why are you doing this? This isn't fair." They traveled across the room.  
" Do you think that it's fair to me? The man that I'm was going to marry just suddenly leaves. When you left, everyone was assuring me that you would love me enough come back. Suddenly days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. I just lost all hope. I thought that my love wasn't enough for you. Maybe your love wasn't enough either."  
" I'm here am I ?" Aladdin dipped her as she gave Aladdin no response to his question.  
" You just don't get it do you?" said Jasmine as Aladdin tilted her back up.  
" Get what?" Aladdin moves forward as Jasmine steps back.  
" We're supposed to be married. You walked away from your commitment. You walked away from our love." She moves forward, Aladdin moves with her and they switch sides.  
The announcer introduced another man into the group. " Prince Versai."  
Aladdin and Jasmine just danced right passed him.  
The Prince of Versai saw them pass, " Hey! Isn't supposed to be my turn?" He looked at the announcer, " Does that mean she has chosen a suitor?" The announcer shrugged his shoulders with no clue. Sadira looked at Jasmine signaling her if she wants a way out from her partner. Jasmine shook her head no.  
" What do want me to do? Turn back the hands of time? " Aladdin spins her and Jasmine spins back in..  
" I think that you should leave. Your presence here, is going to get you into a lot of trouble. You're on Agrabah's most wanted list. Do you know? If you're caught? We can't be together. Even if you turn back time, fate will play itself again." Jasmine thought about Sadira's research on differenet wedding traditions. " Maybe it wasn't meant to be." They stopped dancing. Jasmine looked at Aladdin sadly and she could tell that his heart was breaking. Tears were swelling up from her eyes.  
Aladdin couldn't believe what came out of his beloved's mouth. " I was a thief before I met you and that couldn't stop me from being with you. All I want to know is that if you still love me? Risking my life being with you here is worth it. You're worth it. This is worth it. " Aladdin leaned into Jasmine for a kiss.  
" Aladdin I-" Jasmine was magnetized by Aladdin's words and actions.  
When their lips were about to touch. Another female's voice called his name, " Aladdin!" It was Lexie. She was standing between them, " The guards had just realized that there's no Abdullah Oblongata. We got to go!"  
" Who's she?" asked Jasmine. Aladdin noticed that there was a swarm of guards spreading out the room looking for them.  
Jasmine jumped into conclusions. " Here you are, dancing with me and telling me sweet nothings. You have the nerve to bring another woman here? I said ' To move on' but so soon?"  
" No Jasmine, this is not what this looks like. I explained everything in the letter. If you read it then you would understand."  
" Again. Aladdin what letter? Give me an explanation now."  
" There's no time to say anything." Aladdin look over Jasmine's shoulder and the guards were getting closer.  
Lexie extended her hand to make the situation a little better. " Hi, I'm Lexie." Jasmine turned away with her arms crossed and glaring at Aladdin. " And I'm-" she continued.  
" There's no time and explanation. We got to go!" Aladdin interrupted as he grabbed Lexie hand to the nearest exit.  
Jasmine watched him leave, " There he goes." she said folding her arms.  
Before she could move, Aladdin came back and stole a quick kiss, " I love you. Believe me there's no one. Only you." Aladdin left to run for safety.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Escape.

Aladdin and Lexie ran to the main doors of the palace entrance. Lexie stopped him, " No! No! Bad idea! There's guards outside waiting for us."  
" This way! " called Aladdin. " I know my way around the palace. There are escape routes in the rooms in case of emergency." They ran down the hallway and Aladdin was about to enter in a room.  
" Wait! Rasoul is in there warning the sultan about us. This way." Lexie pulled Aladdin's arm and ran further down the hallway.  
" There you are!" the guards spotted them. Aladdin and Lexie ran the other direction. Aladdin gave Lexie a glare.  
" I know! I should've saw that coming. My mind isn't clear when my adrenaline is running sky high." said Lexie. She continued running and couldn't feel her legs. The adrenaline in her veins was rushing, Lexie felt like doing a triathlon.  
Aladdin pulled her into the library. Lexie leaned against the door while she heard footsteps coming. " We're trapped! There's no way out! The guards are going to catch us. We're going to be in trouble!"  
Aladdin pulled a book from the shelves and there was a hidden door that opened to a secret passage, " I thought you were psychic."  
Lexie climbed in and smiled, " Yeah. I just want to cause drama." she said so coolly.  
The secret passage led to the menagerie outside. Aladdin and Lexie were hiding bush to tree making sure that the guards didn't see them. The guards ran pass them and they squeeze together trying not to reveal any body part. There was an opening to run again. Aladdin and Lexie went towards that direction. He spotted Genie and Carpet playing poker.  
" Genie!" called out Aladdin  
Genie heard a familiar voice and he turned his head to see where the voice is coming from.  
" Al?" Genie questioned. The two figures ran closer to him and one of them is Aladdin. " Al! Little buddy!" He said so happily.  
" Genie, We need your help!" exclaimed Aladdin.  
Genie transformed himself into Cat in the Hat, " We? What do you mean we? Yes, I see?" Genie sees that Aladdin's companion is a girl. " Who's is she?" He faces Aladdin. " Where have you been? Did you know that there's tons of trouble that you're in?"  
" I'll explain to you later. Just help us disappear!" Aladdin pleaded.  
Genie transformed the menagerie into a studio of an infomercial. Lexie, Carpet, and Aladdin is sitting in the stands with an audience full of Genies. Genie was the host of the infomercial selling his product. " Tired of bill collectors chasing after you? Suddenly you're in a jam and you want to disappear? You feel like that you need to get away from it all? You just want to be alone? Here's a brand new product! It's on sale for not only $19.95 but for $9.95 and the second spray for free! It's called BGONE! Look! Here my volunteers." A Genie dressed as a spokes model but more of a Genie in drag pushes Lexie and Aladdin on stage. "This is where the wonders of BGONE begins. Now you see them and now you don't." The can of aerosol sprayed a cloud of white smoke.  
The smoked cleared out. Aladdin opened his eyes and he was still on the premises. " Genie. We're still here."  
" But you're invisible!" said Genie. " See?" Genie flashed a mirror shown in front of Aladdin and Lexie.  
The guards scurried into the menagerie and they find Genie and Carpet still into their game of poker.  
" Where did they go?" asked Haroud.  
" We lost them by the library." said Hakim  
Aladdin sighed in relief. The guards didn't notice them because Lexie and him were invisible.  
" I bet you if the Midnight Vigilante is here then he would caught them?" said Faazal  
" Don't mention that name when I'm around." said Rasoul. " Besides he's even more stupid to set foot on these grounds. We will catch him."  
" Good luck on that department." a voice called out from out of nowhere.  
" Who said that?" said Haroud. The guards turned around in different directions.  
A tap came to Rasoul's shoulders and he turned to Faazal. " What is it?"  
" Nothing Captain. I didn't call you." said Faazal.  
Another tap was on Rasoul's shoulder. " What is it? Now?" He yelled.  
" Nothing." answered Faazal.  
" You were tapping on my shoulders." Rasoul pointed his finger to Faazal.  
" I wasn't doing anything. Rasoul."  
Aladdin and Lexie were smirked trying to not make a sound. The guards turned to Genie for the weird jokes that just happened. " Something's fishy." said Rasoul  
" Don't look at me. I was playing poker with Rugman here. Psh! Why is it always the comedian's fault?"  
The guards took off looking for the intruders. Aladdin and Lexie were laughing to the ground.  
" Okay, that's enough with the practical jokes. That was supposed to be my job." said Genie.  
" Genie. This is my cousin Lexie." introduced Aladdin to Genie.  
" You mean there's more of Al's family out there? I'm so happy for you! Oh! This is so exciting. Please to meet you Lexie. You have to come to the wedding." Genie extended his hand.  
" Genie, I'm over here." called Lexie from his right. " Oops! Sorry!" as he turned to his right.  
" How long does this last? asks Aladdin.  
" Sorry, Al. You don't have much time. You have to reapply and spray longer for a lasting look."  
" Cousin. We got to go. " Lexie led Aladdin to the direction of the palace gate.  
" Al! Wait! Where can I find you?"  
" I'll contact you when the time is right."  
" No really. Al. You're invisible. Where can I find you?"  
Aladdin noticed something that caught his eye, " You got to be kidding me." He saw Jasmine with gentlemen by the fountain. The gentleman leans toward Jasmine and it appears like they are kissing. But are they? Aladdin moves around to get a better view to make sure that wasn't he sees. He noticed that the BGONE is starting to wear off. Aladdin had to leave the premises. They were outside of the palace and back into the city streets.  
" I'm so sorry that your evening was spoiled too early."  
" Maybe it's better this way." Aladdin replied.  
" Meet you back at home?"

When the moon hits in the middle of the night sky, the Midnight Vigilante is on the prowl. He sits on a shadowy roof top and he observes the night life below. Everything seemed so cluttered below, the canopies, vases, pottery, and the tourist that were being entertained. A faint voice down the street was calling for help. He ran swiftly and quickly jumping over roof tops. There was a main road that separated two buildings that was much wider than the spaces of the alleyways. The Midnight Vigilante grabbed his small stick and pressed the button, it extended to a beau. He used it to catapult across to the other side of the road.   
The faint voice got louder and louder, " Where are the guards? Someone kidnapped my husband. He's been pulled into a stolen black carriage. I'm afraid that they might kill him."  
The Midnight Vigilante headed towards the city walls and spotted the carriage rolling out at excessive speeds. He jumped onto his horse and went out after them. The bad guy looked behind and saw that the Vigilante was coming.  
" I knew it! I told you that he'd be involved." the kidnapper cried out.  
" Get him off of our tails." said the leader as he was driving the carriage.  
His helpers climb on top of the carriage and throwing out their cargo. They were aiming at the Vigilante. He was weaving his horse side to side trying not to get hit. The Vigilante pulled out his gun that had rope and grapple. He fired at the carriage it took a hold and with a button the Midnight Vigilante was reeled in. The kidnapper kicked the grapple off the carriage and the Vigilante took a grip on the edge. The thug tried to stomp on his fingers but the Vigilante switched hands to hold on to the carriage. He swung inside the back window and found the captive. He was tied on his hands and his legs. The Vigilante pulled the gag off him.  
" Thank you. Thank you!" he showed his gratitude. The Midnight Vigilante said no word and lifted two fingers to hold on. The thugs were climbing down and coming in through the windows. The Vigilante continued to untie the ropes off the captive. One bandit came into the entrance door of the carriage. The Midnight Vigilante turned to face him and shook his head ' No'. With a powerful punch the bandit was thrown outside the door. Another bandit was behind the Vigilante, without looking the Vigilante punched him on the backside of his fist, and he too was thrown out of the carriage. He motioned the captive to stay inside and climbed out the window to the drivers seat. The driver pulled his knife out and swung at him. The Vigilante ducked, protected himself with the cutlass in his belt and blocked the knife that almost sliced his throat. The carriage was running out of control because the driver's attention was no longer focused on the road. The two men fought furiously to throw each other off the carriage.  
The leader pinned him down, " Ha! You think that you can't be defeated. It seems that I got control of things now." The leader of the kidnappers forcibly pushed his knife close to the Midnight Vigilante's chest. The Vigilante used all his might to prevent the knife from going in.  
Suddenly the captive climbed to the other side and threw off the driver by surprise. " I thought you might need some help."  
The carriage was slown down and they returned back to Agrabah. The captive turned around and the Vigilante was gone. The Vigilante followed him home to make sure that he was safe. He watched the reunion with the captive and his wife. They cried in each other's arms, couldn't stand losing each other and they embraced each other with hugs and kisses. Aladdin stood there in the shadows watching the couple, made miss Jasmine even more and the future that he'd could've had if he never had left. The stolen carriage was directed on the main road going to the palace.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - A decision was made.

Minutes after Aladdin had left Jasmine at the dance floor. She apologized to the Prince of Versai for passing him by and not giving him a chance to dance with her. The prince wanted to chat with her privately in the garden. He was witty with his comments and jokes. As they talked, they can hear that the band in the ballroom played another song. The Prince of Versai asked Jasmine to dance. Jasmine danced with him and closed her eyes trying to see a future. Still, she couldn't see herself being with him. The prince noticed that there was an iris on Jasmine's shoulder strap.   
"A piece of string is sticking out of your strap." The prince pointed out. He tugged on it and the string got longer.  
"Be careful there. You might undo the strap." warned Jasmine.  
The prince pulled to yank the string and the string got longer. "I can't just leave it like this. We don't have any pair of scissors on hand." The Prince of Versai leaned into Jasmine to cut the string with his teeth. After the iris was cut, the shoulder strap fell off.  
"Thanks for your help." She said sarcastically  
"The one strap off of one shoulder, it looks pretty good on you." He commented.  
Jasmine picked off the fallen strap and needed an escape. "I'm going to leave now. Before, you further pull strings off my dress and the whole dress falls apart."

The evening ended and Jasmine went upstairs to retire. She sat on her dresser and pulled the bobby pins that held her bangs back. Tomorrow her father wanted her decision on a new suitor. All these rich single men was there to seek for Jasmine's hand. None of them seemed to spark her interest except for one. Jasmine reminices and dreams away. The way he looked at her with such intensity and passion. The way he held her in his arms and the way he kissed her. His words of love seemed so charming. The way he danced with her. Jasmine could feel the chemistry between her and him. She could see herself being with him for the rest of her life. Suddenly, Jasmine stopped brushing her hair and spoke to herself. "Jasmine you have to stop this. You can't let him get to you. You promised yourself that you wouldn't. We can't be together. Our lives are different now. My life is here and his life here in Agrabah is not. He had the nerve to bring another girl here." Jasmine put her brush down and vented a puff of air. She tried to forget about him and kept herself busy not to think of him. Just when she was ready to move on with her life, Aladdin finally shows up. Jasmine was so angry because there was a trust and promises that Aladdin broke. If she let him back into her life then there's that fear that Aladdin might leave her again. But why is it hard for Jasmine to give him up? Rajah walked through her bedroom door. Jasmine was startled and accidentally knocked her jewelry box spilling all of its contents on the floor. "Darn it." said Jasmine as she picked up the jewelry one by one. She went under the dresser to pick up her bracelets. There was something that was hidden at the back of the dresser that got Jasmine's attention. It was a scroll that was tied in a red ribbon. She unraveled the scroll and her breath paused for a moment. It was the letter that Aladdin wrote! It was dated months ago! Jasmine read the contents and cried because she was such a jerk to him. Aladdin explained why he left, what has happened, the family he found in Morocco, that he would be coming home soon, and how much his misses her and loves her. Jasmine smiled, "He loves me."

The morning hours were hitting the over horizon and Aladdin had just gotten home to Bastailan. He never got his answer that he was looking for. Whether if Jasmine still loves him or not. His happiness hangs on a balance and this time Aladdin isn't so sure anymore. His mind was popping questions from left to right. Why did he let the kidnappers get away? He would've at least tied them up and delivered them in a carriage going to the palace. What if Jasmine was really pushing him away? What if she decided to move on? What if Jasmine still loved him despite all the obstacles that went in between? Will this redemption into Agrabah work? Or Will this redemption shamble into pieces? Will Jasmine come back to him? He tiredly put his horse away, went upstairs, and took a bath. He layed in the tub submerged underwater. Letting the calmness of the water sooth him. Aladdin was moved his eyes side to side. Still his mind was doing flashbacks and happy memories of Jasmine. He popped out of the water and out of the tub. Aladdin got dressed and went to bed. Every time he closes his eyes, his mind wanders to moment he saw Jasmine kissing somebody else at the menagerie. He wasn't able to sleep. He tossed and turned, it seemed hopeless to get any shuteye. The idea of someone else by her side, holding her, kissing her, and being with her which, drove his anxiety to heighten. Aladdin got up and needed something to do to get his mind off of things. He went into the garden to train. Hours later, Mr. Yamymogo came to Aladdin's room to wake him up for training. It came to his surprised that his student wasn't there. When he found Aladdin in the garden, the punching bag was nearly destroyed, the beau was in pieces, and Aladdin was working on a post for a dummy.  
Mr. Yamymogo noticed that Aladdin didn't get any sleep at all. His eyes were baggy and had dark under circles. " No training today. Take day off and get sleep." He recommended  
" I can't sleep. I need to get my mind off of things."  
" What's troubling you my son?"  
" Jasmine. I think it's over. I'm not sure that I can do this anymore. What's the point? What am I doing? "  
" You think because of some girl is going to stop you from helping people that you saved or the people that you touched that changed their lives?"  
" I know. Being a hero is my calling. Everything I do, it's always been for Jasmine. She's the reason I live. When I fight, as Aladdin the hero or the Midnight Vigilante. I struggle to survive just to be with her. Whoever, she chooses to be with and I know that it is not going to be me. Tomorrow, I'm leaving the seven deserts."  
" You have a fighting chance. She never made a decision on a suitor yet. Don't give up until you know for sure that's over."  
" Yeah, I guess you're right." Aladdin took the advice of patience and knowing for sure.  
" Now, Go to sleep." Ordered Mr.Yamymogo.  
" I can't sleep." Said Aladdin.  
" Okay, let's us begin on a new lesson. " Mr. Yamymogo pulled a map on the human body from his compartment chest. " The lesson is about pressure points. When you attack on you're opponent. You can hit on some points on their body to give them excruciating pain." Mr. Yamymogo hit some pressure points on Aladdin's body that made him knock out. " And there are pressure points that make you fall asleep too."

Six hours passed from the early dawn. Aladdin awoke and found himself back into his bedroom. Lexie came into his room with a big smile on her face. " Great! It's about time that you're up."  
" What's going on Lexie? You looked like a cat that swallowed a canary."  
" Get ready! We're going to the marketplace. It's a surprise!"  
" What time is it?" Aladdin got up, rubbing his eyes while he yawned.  
" The sun is at the middle of the sky. It's high noon. Stop stalling and let's go!"  
The marketplace was just the same as every other bodega in any city. People trading goods, making bargains for their merchandise, import and export large quantities. Buying meat, fruit, nuts, vegetables, and grain. Ready made dishes that the, smell of spices ooze out of the kettle. Children running in the streets playing their school yard games. Nothing compare to the vast chaos in the city of Agrabah. Aladdin and Lexie came in the courtyard that was the center of Bastailan and told him to wait for her. He was left alone while Lexie went to get his surprise. While Aladdin waits, he gets up and buys slices of melon from the street vendor. He sits on a bench and munches his food. Aladdin hears a gossiping group across from him yakking away. He couldn't help but to over hear because they were so loud.  
" The princess of Agrabah is coming here today." One said.  
" Do you think that she finally chosen the suitor?" said another.  
" I think she has chosen our Prince." Said a young man.  
Aladdin's stomach began to churn and he didn't feel like eating anymore. Jasmine chose the Prince of Bastailan? Was he remotely there? Was that the man he sees Jasmine kissing in the courtyard? He needed to get out of here. Without thinking about Lexie's orders, Aladdin goes home to pack.

Lexie came to the visitor's center and approached a long hair woman who was looking at the beautiful silk scarves and adornments for a woman..  
" He loves you and you love him. That's why you're here." said Lexie.  
The long hair woman turned around and saw the familiar face from the night before, " You must be Lexie. Aladdin has written to me so much about you. You are every talented. I apologized from the way I acted last night."  
" Come on. Aladdin is waiting for us at the courtyard. He doesn't know that you're here. It's a surprise." Lexie helped Jasmine carry her bags and went to Bastailan's courtyard. Aladdin was nowhere to be found.  
" Arrgh! I told him to wait here for me. Why did he leave?"  
" Isn't that typical? He disappears." Replied Jasmine.  
" Unless, he heard something that upset him." Lexie turned and saw the gossiping group. They were staring and pointing at Lexie and Princess Jasmine. The gossiping group moved toward them and starting asking questions.  
" Did you like our prince when he met you at the ball?" one asked  
" Are you marrying our prince? That's why you're here?"  
" When is the wedding?"  
" How did you know it's him?"  
Lexie let out a big yell, " NO!" Everybody was quiet around her was quiet. " She's not here for the Prince of Bastailan. The princess is here for somebody else." Something whirled past Lexie and she had a premonition. " We got to head for home and quickly."

Back at the house, Aladdin packed his bags ready to leave. It's so heartbreaking that Jasmine chooses to be with the Prince of Bastailan. What a coincendence? Its an ironic turn that Jasmine's suitor lives in the same city. It would be hard for Aladdin to witness the joyous celebration of the new couple especially, if the bride was the love of his life. Aladdin holds back what was building up inside and toughens up. When he lived his life as streetrat Aladdin is used to having people come and go. He was foolish to let Jasmine come to his life. But, he believed that this one would last. Aladdin would never love anybody as much as he loved Jasmine. He wished that Jasmine felt the same. What a perfect opportunity to leave would be right now with no one to witness. Iago and Cassim were gone on vacation, Mr.Yamymogo was meditating at the temple, and Lexie is out in the marketplace getting a surprise gift. Where Aladdin was heading  
to? He could head to the pyramids of Egypt, to the east orient to learn martial arts, or travel to the new lands that goes to the ends of the earth. He walked downstairs with his bags, placed a note on the table, filled his pouch with gold coins, and waited for the caravan heading out to pick him up. Aladdin glanced at himself in the mirror and he looked so handsome in his traveling clothes. No one would ever suspect that he lived his life in poverty.  
The main door opened, Cassim and Iago entered in. They saw bags packed by the stairway and Aladdin sitting on the stairs.  
" Where are you going son?" asked Cassim.  
" I just needed to be on my own for awhile to think things through." He answered.  
" How long are you going to be gone for?" asked Iago.  
" Depends. Maybe forever."  
" What about Jasmine?" asked Iago  
" Iago, she never got the letter."  
" How can that be? I left it on her dresser. How can she not see it there? It was right in front of her."  
" She never got it."  
" I did get it." a woman's voice called from behind.  
" Jasmine?" Aladdin turned around.  
Jasmine and Lexie came in just in time before Aladdin was going to leave.   
Jasmine noticed the bags packed." You're leaving again? Aren't you?"  
" I don't think that there's a reason for me to stay." Aladdin answered coldly  
" Is that what you do now? Run and leave your problems behind? You're not the Aladdin I know."  
" You're right. I'm not the Aladdin you know. Love changes you and I was a sucker for fall for that." He walks, turns his back on her and changes the subject, " Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with you new boyfriend?"  
" What?" Jasmine exclaimed. " I don't know what you are talking about?"  
" Oh!" Cassim, Lexie and Iago said it all together. They can see that Jasmine was about to explode.  
" He shouldn't have said that. "said Iago. " Have you seen the princess pissed off? Not a pretty sight."  
" The citizens in the courtyard were talking about you and the Prince of Bastailan. " said Aladdin  
" The Prince of Bastialan never went to the ball. He's in Illonia courting the princess there." explained Jasmine.  
" Let's leave before dishes fly." said Cassim. All three left the room to leave the couple to argue out their differences.  
" Then who was that I saw you kissing in the menagerie the other night at the ball?" pointed out Aladdin.  
" What? I wasn't kissing anybody that night. The only person that I kissed was you when you came back for a split second and left again. What's going on inside that head of yours anyways?"  
" I saw! What I saw!" Aladdin argued  
" You need to get your eyes check because I didn't kiss anybody else that night."  
There was a knock on the door and it was the leader of the caravan. " Sir? Are you ready to go?"  
" Yes, my bags are right there." Aladdin replied.  
Jasmine heart had this awful pain piercing her heart. She was about to watch Aladdin walk out on her. This time it could be forever. The caravan leader walked to get Aladdin's bags and Jasmine stopped him, " Don't get those bags. He's not going to need your services anymore. He's staying."  
" I'm going." said Aladdin. He walked a couple of paces away from Jasmine.  
Jasmine grabbed his arm for a last attempt to make him stay. " Please. Don't leave." A tear ran down her cheek and a second tear followed that fell from the other. " Hear me out. If you decide to leave then I have carpet to take you anywhere you want."  
Aladdin allowed the caravan to leave without him and took Jasmine into the garden of his house. He sat on a bench in front of her and he was all ear was focused on Jasmine.  
" A lot has happened between us for these past couple of years. I was so angry at you that I forgot to listen my heart. What you did was beyond your control and I would have done the same thing for my father. You did it out of love. This morning my father asked me, ' Who did I choose to be my suitor?' I told him my answer and he didn't believe me. I also told him, ' It's in the law for me to choose whom ever I deemed worthy.' Do you know the suitor that I told father I chose to be with?"  
Aladdin knew the answer but didn't want to have his hopes up. He answered, " Who?"  
" I choose the Duke of Abdullah Oblongata. The city of Agrabah is looking for three people; you, the Duke of Abdullah Oblongata, and the Midnight Vigilante. Right now, all three people are standing right in front of me. The man of my dreams, my soul mate, and the love my life."  
Aladdin's heart jumped for joy and stood up in front of her. It was the happiest news that he had for a long time. " And you're the love of my life." Aladdin kissed her sweetly.. Jasmine wrapped her arms around him. This time the kiss was stolen or Aladdin wasn't in disguise. Aladdin felt that he was complete. They laughed so happily, being in each other's embraces, kissed each other over and over again.  
" Ugh! My stomach is churning again. But it's better than my heartbreaking." said Iago. He was watching from the balcony with Cassim and Lexie.  
" Come on. I think that they need a little privacy." said Lexie pushing them back inside the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - A premonition foretold

The happy reunited couple lay under the shade of the tree in the grass. They were enjoying the moment in each other's presence. It was something from a anime cartoon with the wind gently blowing against the trees as the leaves fall to the ground. The strands of Jasmine's hair fly in her face, she smiles as Aladdin moves the strands away from her face. The sunlight was piercing through the canopy of green. Jasmine sits up, grabs a dandelion and blows it against the wind. It flew around like stars and moves lightly around the atmosphere.  
" You're supposed to make a wish." said Aladdin.  
" I did." replied Jasmine.  
" What did you wish about?" Aladdin sits up.  
Jasmine smiled, " I'm not going to tell you then the wish won't come true. But, I'll give you a clue." She wrapped her arms around him and kisses him. Aladdin lost his balance and fell backwards. Jasmine laughed as she fell with him. An idea popped into Aladdin's head and he got up.  
" Where are you going?" asked Jasmine.  
" Just watch." Her beloved answered. Aladdin went a clay pot station where Lexie is learning to make pottery. He grabbed some clay material and returned to Jasmine under the tree. He grabbed her dainty hands and wrapped the piece of clay like a ring on her left ring finger.  
" What are you doing?" she asked.  
Aladdin smiled, " You'll see." He took it off and engraved something inside. Aladdin did the same process for himself. " Come on. There's something that I want to show you."  
He took Jasmine into Cassim's treasury room. He opened the cabinet and the Hand of Midas shined like the sun gleaming bright gold.  
Jasmine's eyes widen at the sight of it, " I heard that it was a myth. A bedtime story that was told when I was a child and it taught a valuable lesson about greed.  
" Money is the root of all evil but it all depends on the person who spends it." Aladdin implied.  
" Imagine. That the King of Midas had to chop off his own hands after his turned his own daughter into gold. The gift of the golden touch was a curse."  
Aladdin took the Hand of Midas out of the cabinet. He placed the two clay rings on the table. The Hand of Midas touched the clay rings and right before Jasmine's eyes it was turned into gold.  
" Wedding rings that are especially made for us."  
Jasmine picked up her half and there was an inscription inside of the ring. " For my love. A whole new life together." she read out. She looked at Aladdin's ring and the inscription was the same.  
" What are you saying Aladdin?" A smile went across her face going from one side to an other.  
" Marry me tonight. It's a perfect promise to bind us and our love together. It's a way to demolish our fears and our worries for one an other. A promise that we will be together forever.  
Jasmine didn't know what to say. He's asking her to elope with him. " This... is... so... sudden... I really want the people I love to witness this. Especially my father. There's so many things to do! My dress? The decorations? The reception? Where can we find a place that can have the ceremony last minute?"  
" Everything will be taken care of; Lexie knows a dressmaker down the street and has tons of dresses for you to choose, my dad has friend that can give the ceremony and open the chapel last minute, and the rest of the household help can prepare the decorations and the reception. Just say 'yes' and I'll make this the most romantic wedding that you ever seen." Aladdin got down one knee and proposed to her. " Jasmine, will you marry me?"  
" Say yes!" Lexie's voice came from the outside door.  
" Yes, Aladdin! Yes!" Jasmine gave her answer. A big humungous grin went across Aladdin's face as he slipped the ring on Jasmine's finger. They kissed each other. Aladdin opened the door and there was Lexie, Cassim, Iago, Mr. Yamymogo, and the rest of the household help with smiles on their faces.  
" We're getting married! Tonight! " announced Aladdin. Everyone was still standing there with happy faces. " Don't just stand there. Let's get a move on." Everyone scrambled apart to get a wedding ceremony prepared for this evening. Cassim went to get a friend to open a chapel and perform the union. Mr. Yamymogo went to different flower shops to decorate the chapel. The rest of the household help cooked for the reception, helped out to decorate, and ready to dress the bride and groom. Before Jasmine left with Lexie to go get her dress. Jasmine happily hugged and kissed her future husband. " See you at the alter."

The wedding ceremony was exactly Aladdin had promised The chapel had every type of white flower from roses, baby's breath, lilies, carnations, and jasmines. The smell of jasmines perfumed the air and candles shined so brightly. The aisle is covered in a beautiful white sheet. Everyone did a great job for a last minute ceremony. Aladdin stood at the front of the alter nervously twiddled his thumbs. It was a situation where he has been here before and this time nothing is going to stop Aladdin from marrying Jasmine. The chapel doors opened and Lexie was the first person to walk down the aisle throwing rose petals. She was playing the flower girl and the bridesmaid at the same time. Jasmine followed wearing the most beautiful wedding dress. The dress shop had the gown that was imported from Spain. Sleeves were off the shoulder that flowed out like a medieval princess dress. This dress was even more beautiful than the dress in the previous ceremony. Jasmine joined with Aladdin. They both had smiles on their faces and excited for the future that lies ahead.

The master of ceremony began to speak, " What makes me feel so joyous is to bring a couple into marriage. Especially a couple who has proven their love for one another over love's trials and tribulations. This is not the end but a new beginning. Marriage is about support, compromise, understanding, and dedication. Being there for each other through the bad, the good, and through sickness and health. Have faith, trust, hope and most of all to have love." He turns to Aladdin. " Take this young lady's hands and place the ring. " Aladdin followed his instructions as he smiled so happily. " Do you abide and honor all these things to this woman through out all the days of your life?"  
" I do."  
The master of ceremony turned to Jasmine, " Take this gentleman's hands and place the ring." Jasmine followed his instructions. " Do you abide and honor all these things to this man through out all the days of your life?"  
" I do."  
" From the eyes of your witnesses and from the eyes of heaven above. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
Aladdin and Jasmine had their first kiss as husband and wife.

A small reception was held at the house. Aladdin and Jasmine arrived last but all the servants showered the couple with confetti and white rice. After dinner was served, the musicians played their instruments as the newlywed couple danced in the balcony. It was a night of celebration, a night of happiness, and a night of true love.

Somewhere across the seven deserts, lies a cave in the canyons. An evil man sits on his throne while his subjects apologized repeatedly for their failed attempt to capture their runaway warrior, Haleel.  
" We tranquilized him, bound and gagged him. Just like you asked but it wasn't enough."  
" Yes! Haleel was smart. He went to Agrabah because he knew that he would be protected by the Midnight Vigilante." said another man.  
" Midnight Vigilante?" said the evil man in his deep voice.  
" Yes, the Phantom that fights crime and brings justice in Agrabah."  
" Ha! Ha! He is no phantom! He gave you that black eye didn't he?"  
" But you should see him my lord. He has fighting skills that I have never seen. It's dirty and raw."  
" Hmm, that's interesting. I should see this guardian of the night. If he is what you claim fellas then he'll be perfect for my collection. Haleel is a good fighter but we found someone who is much more."  
" The Midnight Vigilante can't be caught my lord. How are we going to capture him without him getting us first?"  
" Never say never my subjects. He's no mythical creature or a ghost, as you say. The Vigilante is a human being just like the rest of us. We'll take away his strengths and he'll be weak. When there's a will then there's a way. Pack up gentlemen. We're going to Agrabah."

The night progressed into the first early hours of the morning. Jasmine felt safe once again in Aladdin's arms. She never felt closer to him before and a stronger bond was created. All her fears and worries seemed to diminish. Jasmine is finally happy, her dreams of spending her life with the man she loves is here. She turns, faces her husband and caresses his face. Aladdin felt her touch and smiled.  
" For a whole world that will go against us. Why does this feel so right?"  
" We belong together. That's why." Aladdin responded.  
Jasmine laughed in happiness, " I can't believe that we did this. We're married. We're finally married. I feel so bad that we had to keep us a secret. It's going to be hard especially not telling my father."  
Aladdin kissed her hand and their fingers intertwined, " We will tell everybody in due time. I promise and then we can have the royal wedding."  
" Aren't you supposed to be out there being the Midnight Vigilante or something?"  
" Let the guards handle tonight. I rather spend my night to be with you. My wife."  
" I love you."  
" I love you too." Aladdin leaned over to Jasmine and kissed her with great amore.  
Hours has passed and Jasmine woke up not to find Aladdin by her side. "Aladdin? Aladdin!" Jasmine sprung up out of bed to search for him. She looked out of her window and found her husband doing his training. Jasmine sighed and watched him synchronize his moves with his sensei. Jasmine turned around and gleefully plopped into bed and looked at her wedding ring as it sparkled against the morning sun. There was a knock on the bedroom door.  
" Mrs.? Breakfast is ready downstairs." Greeted the housemaid from the other side.  
" Okay. I'll be there." Jasmine responded. Jasmine went downstairs and had breakfast.  
" Well, my dear. You have this wonderful glow beaming on your face." commented Cassim.  
Aladdin came in and the first person he sees is his new wife. He smiled and gave her adoring stare, " Hey."  
Jasmine returned the stare, " Hey." The newlyweds kissed each other good morning.  
" Ugh. Not at the breakfast table. Please, I just ate." Said Iago sticking out his tongue.  
" Come on Iago. They're in love. They're happy." Said Lexie.  
" Sorry, If I'm not raised in a land of warm fuzzies, furry bunnies, and happy fairytales."  
Lexie got up and went to fill her glass with juice. Without a warning, Lexie mind went blank and everything went black. She found herself walking in a alleyway in the streets of Agrabah. Lexie heard Jasmine's voice calling for help.  
" Help! Help! Someone please help!" Jasmine had someone's arm around her and she was trying to carry the person. There was blood on her clothes. Lexie couldn't make out the person that Jasmine was helping.  
The palace guards came to her cries and ignored her plea. " He's a criminal. Why should we help him?"  
" I'm the Princess of Agrabah ! Do as I command! Help us!"  
" It's not you who makes the rules. It's your father! "  
" You just going sentence him to death without a fair hearing?" cried Jasmine.  
" You know the sentence to criminals. We're doing your father a favor." The guards walked away from her. Jasmine continued to walk to the palace carrying her injured person. Her body collapsed and her person fell on top of her. Jasmine placed him against the wall, she tore part of his shirt, and made a bandage to stop the bleeding. The person she was helping was getting sweaty, cold, and pale.

Tears were falling down the princess face. " Please. My love. Hold on. We're almost there. We're going to get help."  
" I don't think I can hold on any longer." The injured person responded.  
" No. I will not let you talk this way. Stay for me. Stay for us. We promised forever."  
" Lexie?" Lexie turned around and saw Aladdin behind her. His form was transparent. " Lexie? What am I doing there?" He pointed to Jasmine as she held him in her arms while she weeps.  
Lexie screamed as she popped up and saw everyone surrounded her bed just staring at her.  
" You sure had my heart going there for a moment." Said Cassim as he blotted out her sweat from her forehead.  
" Yeah, you spilled my favorite juice all over the floor." Aladdin smiled.  
Iago wrapped his wings around her neck and cried with a sense of fear, " Take back from what I said. I like warm fuzzies, furry bunnies and happy fairytales!"  
" It's not what you said Iago. I had a premonition, a terrible one."  
" What is it?" asked Jasmine.  
" That Aladdin is going to die." Lexie responded.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- " I Work Alone!"

Aladdin stared at Lexie with a confused look in his eyes. " I don't get it. I thought you said that I'm destined to do great things? Is that all?"  
" I'm sorry. That's all I got. I don't know whether it's a nightmare or a vision. I never blacked out and flashed into a different time zone before. It felt so real."  
" Whatever that was. We shouldn't ignore it." said Cassim as he continued to cool of Lexie's fever with a towel.  
Jasmine rushed out of Lexie's room very upset and Aladdin follows right after her.  
" Jasmine!" He called out. She didn't hear him. " Jasmine! Wait!" The princess continued to walk out. "Don't pay attention to that premonition. Lexie predicts them and I stop them from happening that's how this Midnight Vigilante gig goes."  
Jasmine stopped and turned around facing him, " But this is your fate. You can't stop that from happening." Before Aladdin could say word to her. Jasmine continued, " Why does this always had to happen to us? Why can't there be peace? It's like something or someone doesn't want us to be together."  
" Hey, don't talk like that." Aladdin pulled her close and he wiped the tears from her face with his fingers. " My sensei told me that it's not over until I we say it's over. As long as we love each other. Nothing is going to stop us." Aladdin hugged Jasmine. " Is everything packed for the trip back to Agrabah?"  
" Yes, My love."  
" I have one more gift for you." Aladdin took her back into his room and went to the divan by the window. Jasmine sat next to him and watch him pulled a box from under the cushions. " I saw this at the marketplace in Morocco and I wanted to give this to you." It was a silver necklace with a apple charm. He took off Jasmine's wedding ring and placed it on the necklace. " For the time of being in Agrabah, wear this around your neck until we can finally be reunited." He placed the necklace around her neck  
Still there was this worried look into Jasmine's eyes and embraced Aladdin's face, " I'm afraid to leave you and I can't risk losing you again."  
" Trust me and trust our love."  
Jasmine sat on Aladdin's lap and was face to face with him, " We'll be together again and I'll look forward into seeing that face everyday. The first face I see in the morning and the last face I see at night. When I look into these eyes, I see the eyes of our children that pitter patters around the floors of the palace. These lips that speaks the such charming, and enchanting words, as it kisses me lovingly. You're the only person that I see myself being with."  
" Me too." Aladdin responded as he kissed her forehead gently.  
"When can I see you again?"  
"Don't find me. I'll find you." Carpet flew into the front door to pick up Jasmine to fly home. " Thanks carpet for taking Jasmine here." said Aladdin as he patted carpet. He turned to Jasmine. " Don't let anyone know that you saw me. I don't want you to get in trouble or get in you harm's way."  
" I promise my love that Im won't tell you a soul. " They kissed each other goodbye. Jasmine was off going back to Agrabah.  
Hours had passed and Jasmine was already back at the palace. She stood at the her parapet staring at the direction towards Bastailan. The sky had a psychedelic haze that blurred with orange, red, pinks, and purple. The scattered cumulous clouds above gave it a spectacular view. Ever since she arrived home, everyone at the palace noticed that she was acting strangely; singing to herself, prancing around, twiddling with her new necklace and laughing like a little child. For the first time in a while, the princess is happy.  
Genie came into her quarters, " Okay! Girlfriend! What's going on? I don't know what kind of effect, this duke of Abdullah Oblongata has on you. But remember Aladdin?  
Yeah! My friend Al ? The supposed love of your life?"  
Jasmine was into her own world and paid no attention to Genie at all. " What? Did you say something Genie?"  
Genie noticed this beautiful glow into the princess, " Gasp! Something happened when you went on your trip!" He zapped Jasmine's bedroom into a beauty parlor and some how Abu was into the picture. Genie was the hip trendy stylist and Abu was his assistant. " Oh my gosh! I have this vision for your hair and trust me! Everyone from this side of the desert loves my work! Right? Capuchin?" Genie turned to Abu and the monkey was itching out of his retro black beauty shop uniform. " Come on monkey boy play along!"  
" uh-huh." said Abu.  
" I know that the last guy didn't do it for you."  
" Hey!" Abu responded.  
" Hello? Who's speaking here? I'm the professional! You're the assistant." Abu was about to say another word and Genie continued talking, " Lips speaking! You not talking!" Genie carried on the topic with Jasmine. " Tell me. Does he give you the pimple goose bumps?"  
Jasmine sighed happily," I never been so happy in my entire life. I feel so complete every time I'm with him. He's everything I want in a man and more."  
' Poor Al. He's going to be crushed he finds out that Jasmine has fallen for somebody else.' Genie thought. " So when are when going to meet this " Duke of Abdullah of Oblongata" or what's his real name?"  
The sky was getting darker and Jasmine dreamily whispered, " The Midnight Vigilante."  
" The Duke of Abdullah Oblongata is the Midnight Vigilante?''  
Jasmine got caught off guard, " No, that's not necessarily his identity. No one knows who the Midnight Vigilante really is." The princess promised Aladdin that she wouldn't tell a soul about the real identity of the cape crusader or anything that would link her to him. But it cracks up Jasmine inside that the conversation that she's having with Genie. That they were talking about the same person; she getting anxious in telling him the truth. After all Genie is the main reason that Aladdin and her got together in the first place.  
" I have this theory. I observe the body type of the Midnight Vigilante and compared it to Aladdin's. The resemblance are quite uncanny." Genie pulled out a screen and a slide show as if he was giving a business presentation. " Observe. They are the same height, built, and agility." Genie click a power point and the slide changes. " Don't you think that the fashion ensemble is similar to the King of Thieves? Look! " The next slide had a split showed Aladdin in the King of Thieves ensemble and the other side is the Midnight Vigilante picture. Genie pulled a magic marker and started drawing on the screen, " Just a little color there and a erase there. Voila!" There was an uncanny resemblance between the two.  
Abu examined the picture, " That's Aladdin." he screeched.  
Jasmine laughed at Genie theory. Genie was somewhat offended, " Hey! I'm semi nearly cosmic! I'm right! I know that I am! Let Chapter 12 - Haleel

The sun began to come up on the eastern horizon upon the city of Agrabah. Little by little the merchants began to open shops in the marketplace. The vendors began to cook breakfast for their little café, as the citizens slowly arise one by one to have their meal. Carts, carriages, and barrels began to roll. Within a few hours the marketplace was alive full of hustle and bustle. On the corner of the street where the fruit vendor and the butcher meets was a little tiny apartment. Inside of the bedroom's apartment there lies Haleel. The famous desert fighter of the underground ring. He was once captured by the Tahir-Al-Darda and was taken away from his wife, Cassandra. Haleel fought for the underground ring for a decade and recently he had escaped. Finally after ten years, Haleel was finally reunited with Cassandra and they retreated to the city of Agrabah. The couple heard about the heroic tales of the Midnight Vigilante and came to Agrabah knowing that they will be protected by the Vigilante. From there, they lived their lives happily and peacefully. Until Tahir Al-Darda goons came to kidnap Haleel to return him to the underground ring. Lucky the Midnight Vigilante rescued him and then on, Haleel's life was never the same. Life in the underground ring was survival of the fittest. You have to fight to survive and to live. Never he had seen another human being risked his life to save another. It was something that Haleel wanted to do. The ability to save lives like the Midnight Vigilante. Haleel was muscularly fit with long black hair. He had the body characteristics and the facial features of an angel.  
Cassandra came to wake him, " Morning amore. Did you sleep well?"  
Haleel rised up, " Man! That was the best sleep that I ever had. How did I get here?"  
" You have a message." The pretty half Arabian and half French woman gave her husband the note.  
" I Work Alone." Haleel read out loud. " Well, I'll be damned!"  
There was a knock onto the front door. Cassandra went to answer it. There was a woman covered in a brown cloak. " Can I help you?" she asked.  
" Actually, you can do a great deal. Is Haleel home?"  
" What do you want with him?" asked Cassandra jealously.  
" It's about the Midnight Vigilante." Without any further questions, Cassandra let her in. The woman removed the brown cloak to reveal herself. She had olive skin, black curly hair that is up to her shoulders and the her eyes were white. " My name is Lexie." She extended her hand. Cassandra called out for Haleel. Haleel came into the tiny living room.  
" She has information about the Midnight Vigilante."  
" How did you know that I wanted to help? or How did you know where to look for me ?"  
" Mr. Haleel. I maybe helpless and blind but I have a great deal of a psychic power. Where do you think the Midnight Vigilante gets his source of information?"  
" How do I know that you're for real?" suspected Haleel.  
" How did I find you? Or know where to look for you?" answered Lexie. Haleel offered a seat to Lexie in their tiny living room and Cassandra was serving coffee and Arabian pasteries. " The Midnight Vigilante is my cousin. And-"  
" You're related? So being impaired runs in the family." Haleel interrupted  
" I don't understand. What?" Lexie looked at Haleel confused.  
" Because you're blind and he can't talk."  
" Ummm…No.. My cousin talks. He came in this morning complaining about you and that he didn't want anyone to become a casualty in his battles. He saved your butt once. He didn't want to save your butt again."  
" Excuse me. I saved his." Haleel justified.  
" Well thanks to you. Tahir-Al-Darda is looking for him. I believe that he could be responsible for a tragedy that the Vigilante must soon face."  
" Tahir-Al-Darda? Why would he want with the Vigilante ?"  
" The name is still vividly rings in your mind. He's the same reason that Tahir want with you."  
" To become a mindless fighting slave in his underground fight ring." Haleel figured. " What do you want with me? The Midnight Vigilante clearly stated to me that he wants to work alone. You're the one who sees the future. Why can't he stop it?"  
" The Vigilante can stop other people's fate from happening but he cannot stop his own. Maybe if someone else that can stop his fate. That's why I came here to ask you for help. For you to interfere and save his life. If it wasn't for him saving you then you would be back as a mindless fighting slave."  
" You're the one who predicts the fate of these people and you stop it from happening." said Cassandra.  
" Exactly" answered Lexie.  
Haleel and Cassandra looked at each other feeling unsure. When things are finally at peace for them another risk taking adventure conjures up. " Tahir-Al-Darda. There's no choice sweetheart but to get rid of him once and for all." said Haleel to Cassandra.  
" Tonight you will find the Midnight Vigilante on the corner of Henna and Tattoo Street. There's a possible false product deal happening." Lexie puts on her brown cloak and walks towards the door. " Please, this is the future for your selves, your family, and the future fate of Agrabah." Just about Lexie walks out the door. " By the way. Your wife's pregnant." Out Lexie goes.  
Haleel's mouth dropped and Cassandra was shocked.  
" Is it true?" Haleel asked.  
" I wasn't going to tell you until tonight but Yes!" Cassandra happily cried.  
Haleel excitedly embraced his wife with such happiness.

Soon again, the midnight moon was up in the skyline of Agrabah. Haleel went to the sight where Lexie asked him to be. The Midnight Vigilante watched a trader unload a default product from it's shipment. He swiftly climbs a wooden tower and listens into the wall with a microphonic instrument. From the other side of the wall he hears:

" This is it men! We can finally get rich!" said the con artist  
" What is it?" one of the men asked  
" This is a cleanser that we can sell in the marketplace. We can act it out like it's the best thing in the world! Latest from Egypt! Queen Cleopatra recommends it! The people will use this to wash their faces and the next morning comes red blotch city! The people will get angry and come to get their money back. We will be long gone with their money."  
" Boss. I don't think you should talk like that so loud. What if he hears you?" one of his croanies asked.  
" Shh! Don't mention that name anywhere! It's bad luck!"  
" What the Midnight Vigilante?" said a man in a scratchy voice.  
" D'OH! Now you done it! Any minute now. The guy is going to come in here and beat us all."  
All the men froze and there was complete silence through the room. They can feel the wind blowing from the window and the creaks of the door. " Ha! Just what I suspected! Only urban myth!" said the Con-artist. An object came flying in and destroyed every oil lamp in a circle. Everything went dark.  
" Urban legend. Eh? Boss?"  
" Oh! Just shut up! Get a match and light the candle!"  
" No, you! I'm getting out of here." cried the goonie. " Oof! Ugh! Arrgh!"  
" Maloney? Maloney? Are you okay?" The con artist hands were shaking in fear and slowly light up a match. In the flicker of a light, there was a face that was raging in terror. " AHHHH!" cried the con artist.

Rasoul walked out of his post to do his walk around the city. He opened the door and found Con-artist Ken, Maloney and his goons tied up together. Right behind them was the cargo of the lotion. Faazal was going to touch them.  
" Stop!" ordered Rasoul. " They're covered with that substance. If you touch them then you're skin will be blotchy. Get some gloves and take them in." Rasoul looked out towards the city. " Someday! I will be one step ahead of you! Vigilante! And you'll get yours! You'll see!"

The Midnight Vigilante was walking in the dark alley heading towards the palace. Haleel jump into the scene by surprise. The Vigilante pinned him against the wall and recognized his face. ' Oh! No! Him! Again!' he thought.  
" Okay. You have some serious anger issues that you need to work on." said Haleel struggling to breathe.  
The Vigilante let him go and continued to walk on.  
" I was sent by Lexie to help you. She said something about stopping your fate?"  
The Midnight Vigilante halted Haleel in the middle of his tracks. He saw something move quickly from different corners of the block. One by one; strong men in heavy armory stepped out of the street and circled around the two. They pulled out their weapons. You could hear the swords sing and shined against the moonlight. The men grumbled ready to attack.  
" Oh! Boy! Are we in trouble?" asked Haleel. The Midnight Vigilante handed Haleel a weapon. " A stick? " He looks at the boa. " You're going to give me a wooden stick?" The Vigilante pushed the button and the stick stretched then turned into something stellar. " Hey! Where did you get one of these. I want one too. Where's yours?" The Vigilante pulled out a cutlass.  
" CHARGE!" cried Haleel.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the princess chambers:  
Jasmine looks at the balcony and stares at the midnight moon. She sighed, " My love. Where could you be at this time of the night?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the streets of Agrabah :  
The Vigilante jumped over Haleel's shoulder and flipped himself landing on the shoulder of the bad guy taking the sword on his back. The bad guys turned around and the Vigilante landed on the ground. He swings the sword as it sings with the wind.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the princess chambers:  
" Where you should be here holding me tight." said Jasmine.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the streets of Agrabah:

The Vigilante wraps his arms around his opponents neck and he pass out lacking for air.  
The opponent falls to the ground, right in front of Haleel.  
" That's holding him tight." said Haleel  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the princess chambers:

" Oh! I wish I could see you, so I can kiss you so tenderly."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the streets of Agrabah :

One guy charges at Haleel and the other guy runs at him towards him from the other diection.  
Haleel quickly moves a side, " Smashy! Smashy! Having the two men collide with each other. Haleel watched him cry in pain. " Whoa! That's going to hurt! Externally."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the princess chambers:

" Maybe the angels watch over you and have you come to me." Jasmine smiles full of hope.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the streets of Agrabah:

The Midnight Vigilante threw a guy into a standing wooden platform. The platform collapse to the ground. The Vigilante stands untouched and away from the rubble. Haleel comes to his aid, " Boy! Angels must be watching you! There's so much dust around. Can you see?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the princess chambers:

" Tonight I will dream of you and my worries disappear. When I wake in the wee hours of the morning. Will you be here?" Jasmine smiles. " Goodnight my love."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the streets of Agrabah:  
The dust settles, all the warriors they fought laid face down and there was a loud clap that echoes in the streets.  
" Bravo! Bravo! What a good show! You absolutely proven yourself worthy, Midnight Vigilante. Why. Hello Haleel." The deep voice greeted.  
" Tahir. That's the guy standing up above. " said Haleel to the Vigilante. " Hello Tahir. What brings you here in Agrabah?" Haleel called out to him.  
" New Prospect. The Midnight Vigilante." said Tahir. The man stood strong on the edge of the building looking a Roman warrior with a mix of Egyptian armory.  
" I don't think that the Vigilante would be interested in your underground fight match." said Haleel.  
" What are you some kind of mediator now? Let the guy speak for himself."  
The Midnight Vigilante said no word and glared at Tahir.  
" It's alright. Not tonight! I'll take you some other time. I just let you say goodbye to your loved ones first. Unlike, Haleel. I snatched him without warning." Tahir turned to call his warriors to gather up. He turned back and the Vigilante was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Haleel

The sun began to come up on the eastern horizon upon the city of Agrabah. Little by little the merchants began to open shops in the marketplace. The vendors began to cook breakfast for their little café, as the citizens slowly arise one by one to have their meal. Carts, carriages, and barrels began to roll. Within a few hours the marketplace was alive full of hustle and bustle. On the corner of the street where the fruit vendor and the butcher meets was a little tiny apartment. Inside of the bedroom's apartment there lies Haleel. The famous desert fighter of the underground ring. He was once captured by the Tahir-Al-Darda and was taken away from his wife, Cassandra. Haleel fought for the underground ring for a decade and recently he had escaped. Finally after ten years, Haleel was finally reunited with Cassandra and they retreated to the city of Agrabah. The couple heard about the heroic tales of the Midnight Vigilante and came to Agrabah knowing that they will be protected by the Vigilante. From there, they lived their lives happily and peacefully. Until Tahir Al-Darda goons came to kidnap Haleel to return him to the underground ring. Lucky the Midnight Vigilante rescued him and then on, Haleel's life was never the same. Life in the underground ring was survival of the fittest. You have to fight to survive and to live. Never he had seen another human being risked his life to save another. It was something that Haleel wanted to do. The ability to save lives like the Midnight Vigilante. Haleel was muscularly fit with long black hair. He had the body characteristics and the facial features of an angel.  
Cassandra came to wake him, " Morning amore. Did you sleep well?"  
Haleel rised up, " Man! That was the best sleep that I ever had. How did I get here?"  
" You have a message." The pretty half Arabian and half French woman gave her husband the note.  
" I Work Alone." Haleel read out loud. " Well, I'll be damned!"  
There was a knock onto the front door. Cassandra went to answer it. There was a woman covered in a brown cloak. " Can I help you?" she asked.  
" Actually, you can do a great deal. Is Haleel home?"  
" What do you want with him?" asked Cassandra jealously.  
" It's about the Midnight Vigilante." Without any further questions, Cassandra let her in. The woman removed the brown cloak to reveal herself. She had olive skin, black wavy hair that is up past her shoulders and the her eyes were white. " My name is Lexie." She extended her hand. Cassandra called out for Haleel. Haleel came into the tiny living room.  
" She has information about the Midnight Vigilante."  
" How did you know that I wanted to help? or How did you know where to look for me ?"  
" Mr. Haleel. I maybe helpless and blind but I have a great deal of a psychic power. Where do you think the Midnight Vigilante gets his source of information?"  
" How do I know that you're for real?" suspected Haleel.  
" How did I find you? Or know where to look for you?" answered Lexie. Haleel offered a seat to Lexie in their tiny living room and Cassandra was serving coffee and Arabian pasteries. " The Midnight Vigilante is my cousin. And-"  
" You're related? So being impaired runs in the family." Haleel interrupted  
" I don't understand. What?" Lexie looked at Haleel confused.  
" Because you're blind and he can't talk."  
" Ummm…No.. My cousin talks. He came in this morning complaining about you and that he didn't want anyone to become a casualty in his battles. He saved your butt once. He didn't want to save your butt again."  
" Excuse me. I saved his." Haleel justified.  
" Well thanks to you. Tahir-Al-Darda is looking for him. I believe that he could be responsible for a tragedy that the Vigilante must soon face."  
" Tahir-Al-Darda? Why would he want with the Vigilante ?"  
" The name is still vividly rings in your mind. He's the same reason that Tahir want with you."  
" To become a mindless fighting slave in his underground fight ring." Haleel figured. " What do you want with me? The Midnight Vigilante clearly stated to me that he wants to work alone. You're the one who sees the future. Why can't he stop it?"  
" The Vigilante can stop other people's fate from happening but he cannot stop his own. Maybe if someone else that can stop his fate. That's why I came here to ask you for help. For you to interfere and save his life. If it wasn't for him saving you then you would be back as a mindless fighting slave."  
" You're the one who predicts the fate of these people and you stop it from happening." said Cassandra.  
" Exactly" answered Lexie.  
Haleel and Cassandra looked at each other feeling unsure. When things are finally at peace for them another risk taking adventure conjures up. " Tahir-Al-Darda. There's no choice sweetheart but to get rid of him once and for all." said Haleel to Cassandra.  
" Tonight you will find the Midnight Vigilante on the corner of Henna and Tattoo Street. There's a possible false product deal happening." Lexie puts on her brown cloak and walks towards the door. " Please, this is the future for your selves, your family, and the future fate of Agrabah." Just about Lexie walks out the door. " By the way. Your wife's pregnant." Out Lexie goes.  
Haleel's mouth dropped and Cassandra was shocked.  
" Is it true?" Haleel asked.  
" I wasn't going to tell you until tonight but Yes!" Cassandra happily cried.  
Haleel excitedly embraced his wife with such happiness.

Soon again, the midnight moon was up in the skyline of Agrabah. Haleel went to the sight where Lexie asked him to be. The Midnight Vigilante watched a trader unload a default product from it's shipment. He swiftly climbs a wooden tower and listens into the wall with a microphonic instrument. From the other side of the wall he hears:

" This is it men! We can finally get rich!" said the con artist  
" What is it?" one of the men asked  
" This is a cleanser that we can sell in the marketplace. We can act it out like it's the best thing in the world! Latest from Egypt! Queen Cleopatra recommends it! The people will use this to wash their faces and the next morning comes red blotch city! The people will get angry and come to get their money back. We will be long gone with their money."  
" Boss. I don't think you should talk like that so loud. What if he hears you?" one of his croanies asked.  
" Shh! Don't mention that name anywhere! It's bad luck!"  
" What the Midnight Vigilante?" said a man in a scratchy voice.  
" D'OH! Now you done it! Any minute now. The guy is going to come in here and beat us all."  
All the men froze and there was complete silence through the room. They can feel the wind blowing from the window and the creaks of the door. " Ha! Just what I suspected! Only urban myth!" said the Con-artist. An object came flying in and destroyed every oil lamp in a circle. Everything went dark.  
" Urban legend. Eh? Boss?"  
" Oh! Just shut up! Get a match and light the candle!"  
" No, you! I'm getting out of here." cried the goonie. " Oof! Ugh! Arrgh!"  
" Maloney? Maloney? Are you okay?" The con artist hands were shaking in fear and slowly light up a match. In the flicker of a light, there was a face that was raging in terror. " AHHHH!" cried the con artist.

Rasoul walked out of his post to do his walk around the city. He opened the door and found Con-artist Ken, Maloney and his goons tied up together. Right behind them was the cargo of the lotion. Faazal was going to touch them.  
" Stop!" ordered Rasoul. " They're covered with that substance. If you touch them then you're skin will be blotchy. Get some gloves and take them in." Rasoul looked out towards the city. " Someday! I will be one step ahead of you! Vigilante! And you'll get yours! You'll see!"

The Midnight Vigilante was walking in the dark alley heading towards the palace. Haleel jump into the scene by surprise. The Vigilante pinned him against the wall and recognized his face. ' Oh! No! Him! Again!' he thought.  
" Okay. You have some serious anger issues that you need to work on." said Haleel struggling to breathe.  
The Vigilante let him go and continued to walk on.  
" I was sent by Lexie to help you. She said something about stopping your fate?"  
The Midnight Vigilante halted Haleel in the middle of his tracks. He saw something move quickly from different corners of the block. One by one; strong men in heavy armory stepped out of the street and circled around the two. They pulled out their weapons. You could hear the swords sing and shined against the moonlight. The men grumbled ready to attack.  
" Oh! Boy! Are we in trouble?" asked Haleel. The Midnight Vigilante handed Haleel a weapon. " A stick? " He looks at the boa. " You're going to give me a wooden stick?" The Vigilante pushed the button and the stick stretched then turned into something stellar. " Hey! Where did you get one of these. I want one too. Where's yours?" The Vigilante pulled out a cutlass.  
" CHARGE!" cried Haleel.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the princess chambers:  
Jasmine looks at the balcony and stares at the midnight moon. She sighed, " My love. Where could you be at this time of the night?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the streets of Agrabah :  
The Vigilante jumped over Haleel's shoulder and flipped himself landing on the shoulder of the bad guy taking the sword on his back. The bad guys turned around and the Vigilante landed on the ground. He swings the sword as it sings with the wind.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the princess chambers:  
" Where you should be here holding me tight." said Jasmine.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the streets of Agrabah:

The Vigilante wraps his arms around his opponents neck and he pass out lacking for air.  
The opponent falls to the ground, right in front of Haleel.  
" That's holding him tight." said Haleel  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the princess chambers:

" Oh! I wish I could see you, so I can kiss you so tenderly."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the streets of Agrabah :

One guy charges at Haleel and the other guy runs at him towards him from the other diection.  
Haleel quickly moves a side, " Smashy! Smashy! Having the two men collide with each other. Haleel watched him cry in pain. " Whoa! That's going to hurt! Externally."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the princess chambers:

" Maybe the angels watch over you and have you come to me." Jasmine smiles full of hope.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the streets of Agrabah:

The Midnight Vigilante threw a guy into a standing wooden platform. The platform collapse to the ground. The Vigilante stands untouched and away from the rubble. Haleel comes to his aid, " Boy! Angels must be watching you! There's so much dust around. Can you see?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the princess chambers:

" Tonight I will dream of you and my worries disappear. When I wake in the wee hours of the morning. Will you be here?" Jasmine smiles. " Goodnight my love."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the streets of Agrabah:  
The dust settles, all the warriors they fought laid face down and there was a loud clap that echoes in the streets.  
" Bravo! Bravo! What a good show! You absolutely proven yourself worthy, Midnight Vigilante. Why. Hello Haleel." The deep voice greeted.  
" Tahir. That's the guy standing up above. " said Haleel to the Vigilante. " Hello Tahir. What brings you here in Agrabah?" Haleel called out to him.  
" New Prospect. The Midnight Vigilante." said Tahir. The man stood strong on the edge of the building looking a Roman warrior with a mix of Egyptian armory.  
" I don't think that the Vigilante would be interested in your underground fight match." said Haleel.  
" What are you some kind of mediator now? Let the guy speak for himself."  
The Midnight Vigilante said no word and glared at Tahir.  
" It's alright. Not tonight! I'll take you some other time. I just let you say goodbye to your loved ones first. Unlike, Haleel. I snatched him without warning." Tahir turned to call his warriors to gather up. He turned back and the Vigilante was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : " Hands to Heaven" by Breathe

Jasmine went to change behind her partition and got ready for bed. She sat on her vanity and took out the bands from her hair. She took out the necklace that Aladdin gave her. Jasmine smiled and reminisced the wonderful evening that she had with him. " Husband and wife." she said to herself. She went to her sheer curtains and closed them. Something from the corner of her eye moved quickly. Jasmine shook her head and figured that it was a figment of her imagination. She blew out her lamp wick on her nightstand. Suddenly Rajah let out a warning growl and he was looking out towards the balcony.  
" Rajah!" Jasmine called out. " There's no one there." Her eyes wandered to her curtains and there was a shadow of a man next to it. Her heart jumped at the sight of it. But, automatically she knew who he was. Rajah got up , charged at him, and Jasmine stopped him in his tracks.   
" It's the Midnight Vigilante" She said to her tiger. " Don't worry, I know him.'  
The Midnight Vigilante removed his head piece to reveal himself. Jasmine ran to him with such joy but Rajah beat her to him. Rajah pounced on him licking his face and purred like a housecat.  
Aladdin moved his powerful paws and body away from him. " Lay off the T-bone steaks. Will ya?"  
Jasmine wrapped her limbs around Aladdin and he gave her a passionate kiss. " I can't believe you risked yourself to be here. Are you sure no one saw you? My love."  
" Nothing can stop me from being with my wife." Aladdin responded.  
Jasmine peered over the balcony, " How did you get up here? It's so high up!"  
Aladdin showed Jasmine the grapple gun that Cassim invented.  
Jasmine stood in the moonlight. Aladdin could see the moonlight shine reflected off her hair. Her eyes gleamed of hope, happiness, and love. Looking at her, makes it so difficult to leave in the morning. Deep inside he wanted to stay and Jasmine wanted him to stay too.

Hands to Heaven by Breathe

As I watch you move across the moonlit room  
There's so much tenderness in your loving  
Tomorrow I must leave, the dawn knows no reprieve  
God, give me strength when I am leaving

So raise your hands to heaven and pray  
That we'll be together someday  
Tonight, I need your sweet caress  
Hold me in the darkness  
Tonight, you calm my restlessness  
You relieve my sadness

As we move to embrace, tears run down your face  
I whisper words of love, so softly  
I can't believe this pain, it's driving me insane  
Without your touch, life will be lonely

So raise your hands to heaven and pray  
That we'll be back together someday  
Tonight, I need your sweet caress  
Hold me in the darkness  
Tonight, you calm my restlessness  
You relieve my sadness

Morning has come another day  
I must pack by bags and say "goodbye. Goodbye"

Tonight, I need your sweet caress  
Hold me in the darkness  
Tonight, you calm my restlessness  
You relieve my sadness.

Aladdin slowly opened his eyes and saw Jasmine was by his side. He could see through the cracks of the curtain that the orange glow was peeping on the east horizon. Aladdin kissed his wife's shoulders and gave her an Eskimo kiss. Jasmine nestled close to him.  
" Jasmine, I have to go." Aladdin spoke softly.  
" No don't go. It's still dark outside. The morning dove is not awake yet to greet us." Her voice crackled and scratched. Seconds later the morning dove started to sing. Aladdin sat up and Jasmine wrapped her arms around him. " Just give me a memorable embrace until we meet again." She noticed a scar on his left arm, " How did you get that? I've ever that before."  
" It's when I left to find my dad. I was challenge by one of my dad's forty thieves.  
" Awe, Poor thing." said Jasmine as she kissed his scar.  
" He hit me here." Aladdin pointed to his neck. Jasmine kissed his neck. " And here." Aladdin pointed to his cheek and Jasmine kissed his cheek. " And here." He pointed to his lips. He smiled mischievous and Jasmine kissed on the lips. Aladdin laid her back into bed. He parted from her lips, " I have to go."  
" Okay, let me have one last look of you." said Jasmine. Aladdin let out a boyish smirk and gazed down at her. His messy morning hair was all over the place. Jasmine caressed his face and she could feel his stubble growing out.  
" I love you." said Aladdin. He quickly got dressed and Jasmine followed him out towards her balcony. He hook the grapple gun to the edge of the balcony. Aladdin gave his wife one last kiss and flew down. Jasmine watched him below as he quickly ran to the bushed and climbed the high palace walls.

Not far, Tahir al Darda was watching his victim climb out of the palace balcony through his spyglass. " Hmmm… What connection does the Princess have with The Midnight Vigilante?"

Jasmine had just finished her morning bath and walked out of the royal bathroom. She paused for a second and noticed something odd in the atmosphere. Suddenly she heard her father yell, " Guards! Guards! Guards!" Jasmine quickly ran to the throne room where her father's cries come from. There she saw ten heavy armored men and standing in front of them was their leader. He looked like a Roman soldier with a mixture of Egyptian armory. The royal guards came in and surrounded the sultan for protection. Genie heard the Sultan's cries and quickly came to his aid. Genie quickly duplicated multiples of palace guards and overpowered the man count to the opposing side.  
" Leave this place or We'll throw you out." The Sultan commanded.  
" We're not leaving until we get what we want." said the leader.  
" What do you want?" asked the Sultan.  
" The Midnight Vigilante." The leader answered.  
" I have no idea what you're talking about."  
" But your daughter does."  
The Sultan noticed his daughter standing by the corridor, " Jasmine? What's the meaning of this?"  
" I have no idea what you're talking about." responded Jasmine.  
" Yes, you do pretty princess. I saw The Midnight Vigilante climb out of your balcony." said The leader.  
" He was looking for answers about a prisoner that was arrested."  
" Why couldn't he ask the Sultan or the Captain of the Guard. Why you? A question that he needed to ask that last for five hours?"  
What's he doing there for five hours Jasmine?" asked the Sultan.  
" Were you spying on me?" Jasmine questioned. " That's invading my privacy! You have no right! Mister whatever you are -"  
" Tahir- Al -Darda." He interrupted so quickly. " Just tell me where the Midnight Vigilante is at and nobody gets hurt. That's including you Princess."  
" I don't know where you can find him. He can't be caught." said Jasmine.  
" Yes, you do. Princess. You see Sultan? Your whore of a daughter is the only connection I have to the Midnight Vigilante."  
" I am the Sultan of Agrabah and you have no respect for this country by talking to my daughter that way. Apologize right now for such a mockery! "  
" How can a Sultan govern his country if he doesn't know what's going on with his family? Ask your daughter."  
" Jasmine? Do you know what's the meaning of this?"  
Jasmine needed to think of something quick. She hated the fact that she had to lie to her father. Especially when her father is standing in front of him. Jasmine and her father had always had an honest relationship. They would tell each other everything. But if this is the only way to protect her husband then she has to. " He was asking questions about the prisoners that were arrested in the dungeon."  
" The Midnight Vigilante talks? A little hard to believe." said Tahir  
" No, he didn't talk. We communicated by writing notes to each other. I also helped him access to the profiles of the prisoners in the library. The Vigilante believe that some of the citizens of Agrabah were falsely imprisoned."  
" And it took him five hours?" said Tahir  
" There was a lot of reading to do." responded Jasmine.  
" I don't believe you."  
" Nothing happened."   
" Well whatever my daughter says it's true then I believe her." The Sultan spoke full of pride.  
Jasmine felt hers ear and neck heat up. Her father is caught in her web of lies.  
" Lies! Lies! Lies! You treacherous snake! I saw what I saw! "  
" Are saying that my daughter is a liar?" The sultan angrily protested.   
" All I'm going to say that there are pieces to the puzzle that don't fit." said Tahir. " I want the Midnight Vigilante here. Bring him to me and I'm holding you as hostage." Tahir immediately grabbed Jasmine by the arm and held her as hostage " Give me what I ask for and I shall give her back to you. If you try anything else then I will slit her throat."  
" Jasmine!" cried the Sultan.  
Jasmine had no fear and knew that the Midnight Vigilante will come after her. " Don't worry Father. Just do what Tahir asks."  
Tahir and his men took Jasmine out of the palace. The Sultan watched in horror as his daughter was being taken away.  
" Where am I going to find this guy?" The Sultan asks Genie.  
" Don't worry your highness. Tahir won't kill Jasmine. He needs her as bait. " responded Genie.  
" What are we going to do?"  
" I have an idea. " Genie turned himself into a undercover cop with a big trench coat. " Genie is my name but disguise is my cover name."

Tahir threw Jasmine into a burlap bag and went to an abandon building near the outskirts of town. The princess didn't show any struggle to get free. When they arrived, Tahir tied Jasmine to a chair binding her arms and legs with a rope.  
The princess sat quietly which made Tahir questioned her behavior. " You're quiet. A little too quiet. As if you were suspecting someone to come rescue you. "  
" I'm a princess that has been kidnapped and a damsel in this distress. The hero in this town will come rescue me." said Jasmine as she rolled her eyes and spoke in a monotone voice.  
" You have been in this situation before haven't you ?" asks Tahir.  
" Yes, I know how this is going to end. I'm going to be rescued and the Midnight Vigilante will……kick…..your……butt ! And I will too!"  
Tahir and his men laughed hysterically, " The tiny little princess will show me a lesson!" He acted to be like Jasmine. " Hello, I'm the princess and I will kick your butt!"  
Without warning, Jasmine used her bounded legs and kick Tahir in the croutch. Tahir held himself in pain. He pulled out his sword out, " Why you little! " He screamed in anger. Jasmine was full of fear and closed her eyes. Hoping that Aladdin will show up soon and stopped him.  
One of Tahir's men stopped him, " Boss, we need her. What's the use of her if she's dead?"  
" You're right. I need a bigger fish to catch." said Tahir. He put back his sword in it's sheath. " All we need to do is sit and wait for the Vigilante to come."

Aladdin had just arrived at his home in Bastailan. All through out the ride home, Jasmine flooded his mind. The day when he gets to show his face in Agrabah again. He misses Abu's mischief, the Sultan's advice, Genie's funny antics, and the new life that he'll share with his wife. They'll get married again and this time the world will know. He put away his horse at the stables. Aladdin walked to the entrance of his front door. Lexie, Cassim and Iago was there to meet.  
" Hey, guys. What's going on ?" he asked.  
" Aladdin, I had an awful premonition. Jasmine is in trouble. " answered Lexie.  
" What?"  
" Tahir has her. He using her as leverage to get to you. You have to turn around and go back to Agrabah."  
" Not now. There's too many witnesses in broad daylight. We have to wait til it gets dark."  
" This is it. Son. After this, you'll get your redemption and you can be with the woman you'll love." said Cassim.  
" This is not my redemption it's yours as well. It will make us all heroes. I wouldn't have done this without you guys."  
" Stop it kid. You're going to make me cry. It ruins my reputation." says Iago.  
Lexie laughs, " What reputation?"  
" The wanted bird on the run kind."  
" Okay, guys. We have to plan this out and we need all the help we can get. Tonight. We'll get rid of Tahir once and for all."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:The Art of Confusion.

Tahir gazed at the moon, as hour by hour it gets closer to the middle of the " It's getting late. He's coming. I can feel it." He says.  
Jasmine sits behind him and worries the feared fate of her husband. "Why are you so interested in the Midnight Vigilante anyways?"  
Tahir wanted to test Jasmine's true feelings for the Vigilante. "Let's just say that before he came to Agrabah. He murdered my family. Now that I found him, I'm taking him back to my country to be tried."  
Jasmine couldn't put the pieces of the puzzle together, 'Aladdin? A murderer?' she thought. " How come you didn't say to this to my father, the Sultan?"  
" He's a free man here. Your rules in this city are different from mines."  
" I don't believe you because he's not capable of murdering innocent victims." Tahir grinned and knew he was hitting the princess at the right spot, " If he's capable of fighting, using weapons and causing fear to the common thief then he's dangerous."  
Jasmine wondered and her anxiety began to heightened, ' If something would have happened to Aladdin then you would tell me. He doesn't have that mentally after a first innocent kill. There's that long period of time that separated us in between. Another life that Aladdin lived. Could it be possible?' Jasmine said no word and looked away to the side. A single tear came rolling down her cheek.  
" What's wrong Princess? Are you afraid that once I have him, you never see your boyfriend again?"  
" Annoying little bug!" Someone cried out. A tiny fly was buzzing around Tahir's men.  
" What is it now!" Tahir shouted.  
" Boss! This bug has been flying around Sahere and I. It's driving us crazy! Kill it Sahere! Kill it! Smash that bug into pieces." Sahere went after the bug that has been bothering them. He picked up a newspaper, roll it and swat the bug up against the wall. Sahere lifted the paper and was surprised that he didn't get it. Suddenly a large explosion a gust of white smoke fulfilled the room. It knocked out the oil lamps wicks and it was like a gush of wind came breezing in. The white smoke gave it a freezing sensation and fogged up the room. No one can see what's in front of them.  
Jasmine felt someone untying the rope on her wrists and ankles. " Genie?" she asked.  
" I followed Tahir here. Don't say anything! Just play along!" ordered Genie  
" Nice entrance! Vigilante!" said Tahir trying to find his way around. The first sight came to view was the chair where he tied Jasmine. " The Princess is gone! Get them!"  
" Boss! We can't see!" said Sahere.  
" Spread out! Look everywhere!" Tahir's men were bumping into each other.  
" Ouch! Watch where you're going!" They called out.  
Tahir looked at the window and he saw the Midnight Vigilante with Jasmine in his arms. They were escaping out. " Damn you! Vigilante!" He ran toward them. The Vigilante threw his hook and rope and swung out carrying Jasmine in his arms. They landed on the next rooftop and bolted towards the fire escape.  
" Genie, I don't think it's a good idea to pose as the Vigilante." said Jasmine " Oh yeah? I'm giving what Tahir wants so he could set you free. The Midnight Vigilante."  
" Suppose he found out that you're not the Vigilante that he asks for."  
" No one knows who he is. What's the difference?" Genie whistled for Carpet. Carpet flew in with the Sultan. Genie and Jasmine jumped from the rooftop to land on Carpet. Something grabbed Jasmine's leg and pulled her in. The princess screamed in fright. Tahir al-Darda gotten a hold of Jasmine. Just a few feet away from him, Tahir saw the Sultan and the Midnight Vigilante on a magic carpet. " Sultan, let's just do the exchange and your daughter goes free."  
" How will I know that you will keep your word?"  
" Okay, let me cut a piece of her off! Just to show that I'm on my word." Tahir tugged on Jasmine's long raven hair and raised his sword.  
Jasmine thought that he was going to chop her head off and so does the Sultan. " No! Please! Don't!" she cried.  
" Tahir! You said! You won't kill her!" pleaded the Sultan. Tahir was going to chop Jasmine's hair. Something flew past him and knocked the sword out of his hand. He turned around to see where the object was coming from. " I was going to cut her hair." The person behind him caught him by surprised. It was the Midnight Vigilante. " How can you be there behind me if you're in front of me?" Jasmine tripped Tahir; which made him lost his balance and ran to the Vigilante that threw the object. " Come back here!" yelled Tahir. The Midnight Vigilante grabbed Jasmine's hand and bolted to the other direction. He found a bucket of lamp oil and spilled it at Tahir's direction.Tahir got up and slipped falling to the floor numerous times. The Vigilante grabbed Jasmine and jumped into the window of a circle building across the street. He looked out the door and found a spiraling stairs going down.  
" He's coming a across." says Jasmine as she peers out the window.  
The Vigilante grab a wooden table and flipped it upside down.  
" That doesn't look safe." Jasmine looked at the table and the stability of the stairs. Without any word, the Vigilante put Jasmine on as he surfed down the stairs on the table. They busted out the door and ran to the corner where he has a team of helpers. His helper were Cassim,Iago,Lexie, and Mr. Yamymogo.  
" Run. Let Lexie guide you to a safe place to hide." He ordered to Jasmine. It was a beautiful voice that Jasmine wanted to hear. Her beloved.  
" Dad, Hide some weapons and traps within the block. Iago, Fly high and let me know where Tahir and his men are at. Mr.Yamymogo, watch my back. Lexie, Get Jasmine into safety."  
"What about you?" asked Jasmine.  
" I'll be fine. Trust me."  
" Someone's coming."  
" It's Haleel. I ask him to come and meet us here." said Lexie  
" Everyone spread out and do your jobs." ordered Aladdin.  
" Great costume. I think I like it better on me than on you."  
" Uncanny resemblance." said Cassim as he looked at The Midnight Vigilante and Haleel  
" I'm taller by two inches." Haleel replied. Everyone split apart to do their jobs that Aladdin ordered them to do. Within a hundred feet, Jasmine stopped and turned to look at The Midnight Vigilante. She remembered the fate that was predicted and wondering if this is the last time she's going to see him again.  
" Vigilante!" Jasmine called out. The Midnight Vigilante turned around and sees Jasmine running towards him. Jasmine turned him facing away from Haleel, pulled his mask down and kissed him madly.  
" Now! That's worth fighting for!" said Haleel. Jasmine parted his lips, " I love you." She placed his mask on. " Go get him tiger." Jasmine left to meet up with Lexie.  
" Wow. The princess. Nice. How did you get that girl?" said Haleel.  
The Midnight Vigilante shoved the bow and arrow to Haleel. " You know how to use it do you?" said Mr. Yamymogo.  
" Of course! Just a little tug here and a yank there! Voila! I fire!" said Haleel. Without a warning, Haleel was on the ground.  
Mr. Yamymogo laughed, " You're too open.You dress like the Vigilante but don't move like him. "  
" Hey, old man! I was part of Tahir's underground fight ring."  
" You a fighter?" Mr. Yamymogo started to laugh again.  
Iago flew down and gave the updates of Tahir's whereabouts. " Al. That Tahir al Darda guy is a couple of streets down. He's going into people's houses looking for you."  
The Midnight Vigilante drew a map on the ground for Haleel and Mr.Yamymogo to follow. They quickly ran to a location where they will collide with Tahir. Mr.Yamymogo showed Haleel to wait on the opposite building of the street. He must be ready to see Tahir and fire the arrow. Not faraway, Lexie was leading Jasmine to a safe spot to hide.  
Lexie sensed that Tahir's cronies were coming. She motioned Jasmine to stop. " Hide" She whispered to Jasmine. They found some crates at the corner of the street. They climb right in and covered the openings with another box. Lexie and Jasmine peered through the cracks and saw the feet of Tahir's men passed by.  
The men stopped, " It sure smells pretty here."  
One of them said. " How can it smells pretty in here? There's nobody here wandering the streets late at night except for us."  
Another responded. " Unless " He paused a bit and wandered around. " Someone is hiding."  
" Gasp! My perfume!" Jasmine whispered  
" Take it off!" ordered Lexie.  
" How?"  
" Remove it with your spit!"  
" Well, that's un lady like."  
" Do you want to cause any more complications?"  
Tahir's men were getting closer to their hiding spot..  
" Shh!" warned Lexie.  
" You're right. I smell it. It does smells pretty in here."  
" Here pretty! Pretty! Pretty! Pretty! Pretty! We know you're here somewhere." " Come out! Come out! Wherever you are! We won't hurt you!"  
Jasmine was spitting on her wrists to remove her perfume. Beads of sweat was perspiring though their foreheads. Their hearts are beating wildly. The men looked up and saw flowers up on the window seal.  
" There are flowers here that makes it smell pretty." One of the men pointed out to the window seal.  
Something itched in Lexie's nose. " I'm going to sneeze." whispered Lexie.  
" Lexie, No."   
" Ah..ah.." Lexie was beginning to sneeze. Jasmine immediately put her finger under Lexie's nose. She thought Lexie's sneezed stopped and remove her finger. " AH-CHOO!"  
" What was that? I knew it someone was hiding." One of the men turned to where the crates are .  
" So, psychic. Where did we go now?" said Jasmine.  
" I don't know. I can't think. Just cross our fingers and-"  
Suddenly there was a large growl that echoed the street corner. The two men were frightened and ran away.  
" What now?" Jasmine asked.  
" It's not safe. There's a sand monster out there and there's a witch." answered Lexie  
" The best thing about Agrabah is a city of mystery and enchantment."Jasmine smiled. She knew who the person is outside of the crate. The crate was lifted and the girls were gently let out. The monster was disintegrated into the ground.  
The sand witch came closer to them, " Heard that there was trouble tonight. Jasmine, are you okay?"  
" I'm okay. Sadira. Thank you for saving us."  
" Sadira? Is that the girl who's after Aladdin too?" Sadira blushed red in embarrassment, " Used to. And who are you? Do you have powers too?" Sadira noticed that Lexie's eyes are completely white.  
" This is Lexie. She's Aladdin's cousin. She's blind." Jasmine introduced.  
" Well. Duh! Isn't that obvious ?" Sadira rolled her eyes." Except for the family part. " She turned to Lexie, " Is he back?"  
" Kind of. Sort of." Lexie answered, " We got to find a place to hide before someone finds us again."  
There was a fork into the road and the girl stopped at the middle of it.  
" We should head to my home underground." said Sadira. She started walking towards that direction.  
" No. We shouldn't. More of Tahir's men are out there." Lexie warned. " We should go this way." Lexie pointed towards the opposite direction.  
" What's wrong with my direction? We can take them on. Why can't we be the heroes?"  
" Three of us girls against these big muscular men with heavy armory? Sure we can take them on." Lexie said sarcastically.  
Jasmine decides to walk to Sadira's pathway. Lexie quickly pulled Jasmine's arm to stop.  
" What are you doing? I promised my cousin that I would keep you safe."  
" Sadira's right. I can't hide and stay helpless. We got to help."  
" Jasmine, We are helping by keeping you safe."  
" What about him? What if he gets hurt and I'm not there? I can't just hide and wait. I have to do something! I remember that premonition that you had. It still runs loudly through my mind."  
" He has Cassim, Haleel, Iago, and Mr. Yamymogo with him. He'll be fine."  
" Girls! Are we going to help them or what?"  
" Lexie, I lost him once. I'm not going to lose him again." Jasmine continued to walk to Sadira's direction.  
" The premonition will happen if you get involved."  
As Jasmine decided to stand and fight instead of hiding, Lexie felt that she failed a task that her cousin gave her. She could hear his voice in her head, " When Jasmine goes free, I want you to take her to the safest place that you can find. Please keep her away from any harm that comes to her. Tahir and his men are dangerous men, if anything happens to my wife. I don't know what I do."  
Lexie yelled out, " Jasmine. Wait! "   
Somewhere down the street, Haleel waits on a rooftop waiting for Tahir to pass his mark and to be ready to shoot. The cold night air breezed as Haleel paces back and forth. He felt like that he needed to do something more than to shoot an arrow into Tahir. With all the cruelty and imprisonment that Tahir put Haleel through, he deserves something more than a quick death. " Why does the Midnight Vigilante get all the fun? Tahir is mine." He looks across the street and Mr.Yamymogo was too waiting for a signal from the Midnight Vigilante. Haleel disobeyed the Midnight Vigilante's orders and went after Tahir on his own. The full moon move closer to west and the stars continue to twinkle a million as if a child spilled silver glitter across the dark blue construction paper. The shadows of the buildings spread across the alleys like an infection. Down the alleysways, there a contrast of moon beams shining through the arches of walkways and hanging canvas that gives shade in the day. Fountains are off and the city again is a ghost town. Tahir and his men were walking through and they were cautiously looking for the Princess or the Midnight Vigilante. Cassim watched them in a hidden alleyway. He noticed that they were heading right to their trapped. Quickly Cassim lit up the fuse. One of the men noticed something sparkly go across the night floor. Tahir noticed it too.  
" It's a trap! Separate!" Tahir ordered. It was too late. The bomb detinated and all of them went flying into the air like ragdolls.  
Cassim smiled, " Hooray for the invention of fireworks.The powder is so much useful."  
The sound of the blast startled the royal guards, " What was that? Are we under attack?" cried out Faazal. Rasoul looked out from his stand.  
" It looks like its's coming from the southside! Let's go men!"

The girls also heard of the sound of the blast. Jasmine heart started to beat wildly, " Oh! No!" she cried.  
They all started to run where the blast came from.  
Mr.Yamymogo also heard the sound of the blast and he started counting off for his cue to signal. He looked across the street and Haleel wasn't there.  
" Where is he? What is he doing? He going to spoil the plan." He said to himself. He had no choice but to go across the street and do the job himself. The citizens of Agrabah were awaken by the loud noise. They hurried to check out the blast site. Tons of people still in their sleepwear surrounded the debris and rubble.  
Someone saw something among the rubble, " Look! There's someone under there." The people worked together lifting the broken pieces of the abandon buildings. There were more bodies under there and they realized that they weren't from Agrabah. Rasoul and the palace guard arrived when the bodies were pulled out from the disaster site one by one.  
Someone pulled out a body that was still unconscious and Rasoul recognized who he was. " Well. well. well. Look what we have here." Tahir awoke with shackles around his wrists and the pain of broken bones. He crackedhis ankle back into place along with the rest of his body that was broken.  
" Where am I ?" said Tahir.  
" You are under arrest for kidnapping the Princess. " said Rasoul.   
" No! No! No! No! " Tahir looked out of the carriage and he was heading back to the palace. " I don't want the Princess. I was using her as bait."  
" Be quiet!" Rasoul yelled. " You have the right to remain silent until you are tried in front of the Sultan.  
" Don't you want to know the real reason that I came here for?"  
" Why should I listen to you?"  
" Knowing that you're the Captain of the Royal guard. You want to be praise as a hero of this city and lately you're not getting the recognition you deserve."  
" Well, I caught you. I think that I'm greatly appreciated already."  
" Catching me is going to make you a hero but for a second. But catching a legend is going to put you into the history books."  
" What are you talking about?" questioned Rasoul  
" The Midnight Vigilante." answered Tahir.  
" This is getting interesting. Go onl."  
" Set me free Captain and I'll hand him to you on a silver platter. You're name will be on the history books. "  
" What's in it for you?"  
" I'll pay you great riches if you give me the Midnight Vigilante. My   
punishment is far greater than what you're Sultan will sentenced him to."  
" Him punished? He's favored with the good deeds that he's done for Agrabah."  
Tahir's smile went across his face, " The Sultan doesn't have to know." Just a click from a key to the shackled and a stop of a carriage. Tahir was set free and this time he was going to catch the Midnight Vigilante.  
" Rasoul. What are you doing?" said Faazal  
" Not a word to anyone about this. Let say that there's a bigger fish to catch."   
Tahir was walking down the main street of Agrabah. He started to call out a whistle and his men came out. He felt as if someone is watching him. " Hide men. " he ordered. He was expecting that the Vigilante would come out. " I know you're here. " He past a dark pathway and the Midnight Vigilante peered over to look at him. Within the corner of Tahir's eye, something moved and he turned around. " I definately know that you're here." There was a long pause and he walked where the Vigilante might be. " I noticed something special about you. You possess a power that could use in my fight ring. Fight for me and we'll live like Kings. I'm a man of peace. I didn't mean to use force on your people. If you come quietly like a good boy. We'll leave Agrabah. No hesitations. No force. If you don't come out then I can always. Get your princess. She's perfect for my own personal collection. Boy, do I have plans for her." The Midnight Vigilante stepped out and showed himself into the moonlight." I knew that you would come to your senses." Something from the corner of Tahir's eye a shadow moved. He looked to his left. There's the Vigilante. Another shadow from the corner of his right eye. Tahir looked to the right. There's another Vigilante. Aladdin knew that one of them is Haleel and he was upset that he left his post on the rooftop and the other one popped in when Haleel turned to the right is Genie. Sadira and the girls came to the scene. For the first time, Sadira saw the Midnight Vigilante. They locked eyes and there was a certain familiarity with him.  
Lexie put her hand on her shoulder, " I sensed that he's in trouble. You should do something with your magic."  
Jasmine saw the multiple vigilantes and she wasn't sure which one is Aladdin. " Which one is the true Midnight Vigilante?" she said to Lexie.  
" The one standing in front of Tahir." answered Lexie.  
Quickly Sadira conjured up another Vigilante that stood behind Tahir.  
Tahir moved his body around in a three sixty degree angle and he counted, " One, two, three, four. There's more of you out there! Nice tatic. I could play this game too. " There was more of Tahir men that surrounded them and formed an outer circle. " Get them!" A full on battle raged on and all the Vigilante went in separate directions.  
One of Tahir's men got one of the Vigilantes in a corner, " Do you remember me? I was the guy at the carriage. I could've had you but you were save by Haleel. I don't see anything special about you. Now I will finish you off." Both swung their swords. You can hear the metal clink with each hit. The moon reflected against the metals. Vigilante made a wrong move. One of Tahir's men stabbed the Vigilante in the stomache. He was in ultimate shock. He looked at his sword and he looked at the Vigilante. No blood was shed and the Vigilante was still alive. " Gasp! The rumors are true! You really are a phantom! Mystical!"  
" Yeah! Semi phenomenal cosmic powers! Not mystical!" The Vigilante spoke and revealed himself.  
" A Genie? Yeah, they call me Domingo the Denominator."  
" Okay. Let's play your game! " Quickly the scenery was no longer the city but became a wrestling ring. " THIS IS THE WWGF! (World Wrestling Genie Federation) SMACKDOWN! CAN YOU SMELL! WHAT GENIE IS COOKING?" Genie made himself look like the Rock. " You, Domingo the Denominator are an insult! " Before Domingo could say a word. " I don't care what you say. JUST BRING IT JABRONI!" Genie charged at Domingo doing all his moves. There were two other Genies who were annoucers were speaking into the mic. " Oh! The horror! That's inhumane! Who would survive ? He's right! He is an insult!" Domingo fell out of the ring knocked out.

Sadira ran block to block trying to keep her version of the Vigilante to stay into his form. Suddenly, Sadira slipped and her sand creation was demolished into the ground. Another of Tahir's men was going after them, he saw the sand creation shifted to the ground.  
" What trickery is this?"  
" Mines." Sadira pops out. " Look what I can also do!" She twirled her fingers and created a sandstorm around him. With it's power gusts, it blew him away. Another part of the city, Lexie was pulling Jasmine's arm. " Come on! Let's go! We got to hide!"  
" No! I need to find Aladdin. I got to make sure that he doesn't meets his fate." A hand behind her that came from a shadow grabbed her and pulled her in.  
" Lexie!" Jasmine screamed. Lexie just stood there with no response with her arms crossed.  
" What are you doing here? You're supposed to be hiding with Lexie!" Jasmine's frustrations, worries, anxieties, and fears came rolling down from her eyes. " What's going happened to you? I can't hide and do nothing. It's going to drive me crazy that I don't know what's going on."  
" You have to trust me on this. I don't want to risk losing you."  
" I don't want to risk losing you either." Jasmine interrupted him.  
" You should know me by now. I'm not the type who is going to hide. I'm going where the action is."  
" It's too risky and you too are the hunted."  
" Vigilante! Look out!" Lexie cried.   
Jasmine continued talking to Vigilante." I want to be part of this. We're in this togeth-"  
Her eyes wandered above his shoulder and saw Tahir in the background.  
There was a dagger flying at the Vigilante.  
" No!" Jasmine screamed.  
" AH!" The Vigilante screamed in pain. The dagger pierced his shoulder. "Bullseye!" said Tahir. " This is the right Vigilante I was looking for."  
The Vigilante pulled a small dagger from his shoulder and he turned around. " Run!" He said to Lexie and Jasmine as he held his shoulder in pain.  
" No! You're hurt. " said Jasmine  
" Listen to him! Let's go!" cried Lexie to Jasmine.  
" Now!" ordered the Vigilante.  
" No! Not without you!" said Jasmine. The Vigilante set his face align with the Princess. Jasmine looked into his eyes pleading her to go. " Trust me. Please. " He whispered and he kissed her.  
" Awe, what a wonderful lovers reunion. You go. He goes. I look for him. There you are. You should hear the conversation that we had. But then again, it's mostly me doing the talking. Here's the deal. He surrenders. We leave Agrabah. If he doesn't surrenders then I take you. Well." He scanned her as if he was undressing her with his eyes. " I wouldn't mind taking you. You could be my love slave and all."  
Jasmine was disgusted by his comment. She never felt so violated. " Never! " Jasmine grabbed the dagger from the Vigilante's hand and went charging at Tahir. With every swipe she pulled at Tahir. Tahir said more disgusting words to her.  
" Ouch!" Tahir held to his side. The pain felt like a sharp scalpel. There's was no feeling to the cut but if you move the pain pierces. Tahir found out that a woman got the best of him. He raised his hand to hit Jasmine. Quickly, the Vigilante threw a rock at Tahir's hand. With the other hand, Tahir knocked Jasmine cold to the ground. Seeing Jasmine to the ground angered the Vigilante. He threw a left hook to Tahir. Tahir turned his head but the punch didn't affect him. Tahir punched the Vigilante back and there was a full out brawl. Lexie pulled up Jasmine and placed her into a safe place.  
" What happened?" Jasmine said as she got up.  
" Listen to your husband and let's go." pleaded Lexie. Another contender came to the scene.   
" No! This is my fight! Tahir! This between you and me! " a voice cried. Aladdin looked at the stranger and knew that it was Haleel. ' He didn't stay at his post like I asked him too. ' He thought.  
Tahir recognized the man too. " Well. Well. Hello Haleel. You leave me and sudden you became a heroic figure? Nice costume."  
" What more havoc have you cause in people's lives ?"  
" You're a free man now. Haleel. You are no longer my concern."  
" The Vigilante doesn't want to be part of your collection of freaks. "  
" You were part of them."  
" Because you enslaved me to be part of it."  
" How dare you! Bite the hand that feeds you." Haleel looked where the Vigilante was and he was gone. " Now, look what you've done! You scared him away. Haleel! I fed you! I clothe you! And this is the gratitude I get from you? Without me, you would be left to die in the desert! Who would want you to be part of their lives ? "  
" Cassandra." answered Haleel.  
" Another thing that you took away from me."  
" No we ran away together to get away from you."  
" You are not worthy to be with my daughter. She deserves so much better than you. Give her back to me and this will be the end of it. "  
" I love her and she loves me. We're going to be together. Whether you approve or not."   
" Fine! The death of the Midnight Vigilante will be on your hands. " Tahir al Darda walked away and Haleel stopped him by throwing a knife. The knife ripped his sleeve. Tahir turned around.   
" You have to go through me first." Haleel drew out his sword.  
" Okay then. I'll kill you." Tahir also pulled out his sword from his sheath. He charged at Haleel. The swords sing with every clash and it gleams with the moonlight. Tahir was gaining control pushing Haleel against the wall. Haleel defending himself trying to let Tahir's sword not to stab him. Tahir swiveled his sword and Haleel lost the grip of his sword. He dropped the sword to the floor. Tahir laughed, " Looks like your number is up."  
Haleel looked up and saw a hanging ladder that goes up the side building. All way up top, he saw the Midnight Vigilante. He notioned Haleel to come up. " There's your man. Tahir. " Haleel pointed out. " One thing though. What if you got the wrong Vigilante? What if I'm the one you're looking for ?" Haleel quickly jumped up and climbed the ladder before Tahir threw out a stab.  
" You come back here Haleel. "  
Tahir was chopping away the ladder to make Haleel fall. Haleel already made it to the rooftop.  
" Go. Save yourself." said the Midnight Vigilante.  
" You talk ?" said Haleel suprisingly.  
" Hurry! Tahir won't tell the difference. Be with your wife and live your life in freedom."  
" What about your destiny and the love of your life ?"  
" I'm giving up my freedom so you can have yours." The Vigilante sees Tahir's hands and legs come over the buildings edge.  
" Go." Haleel went the opposite direction and jumped the neighboring roof top.  
Tahir put himself up and saw whom he thought was Haleel. But , it was really the true Vigilante. " Let's do this Haleel and let me finish you off once and for all." The Vigilante pulled his sword out. " Do you have like a dispensable sheath or something?" The Vigilante charged at Tahir. Somewhere down the street, Lexie looked away and tears were coming down her eyes. Jasmine noticed the grief stricken into Lexie eyes.  
" You just had a vision didn't you ?" Jasmine worst nightmare had came true and she started to cry too. " Please don't tell me. It's not true. Please."  
" It didn't happen yet."  
" We need to go Lexie. We need to stop this from happening."  
" No" said Lexie. " We have to trust him. I need to keep you safe. "  
" Whatever Aladdin has planned. It's not working because you had a vision. Fate can change it's path if we do something about it. Let's go." Jasmine started to run down the street. Lexie followed to stop her.  
Genie pops in runnning with them, " I placed your father in a safe place. Where are you running to ?"  
" Aladdin is in trouble. He's going to die if we don't do something. Genie can you get us there. Quickly."  
" You got it! I'll get you guys there." Genie conjures a fast black BMW just like "The Transporter". Genie spoke in a deep english speaking voice wearing a black suit and tie. " I'll transport you to your destination. Ladies." His pocket rings and he pulled a phone. Genie answers it, " I'm on it." Jasmine pulls Lexie into the vehicle. The car took off looking for Aladdin. The car stopped at the corner, Jasmine and Lexie got out of the car. With a flash the car and Genie was back to normal.  
Lexie turned to Jasmine, " This isn't such a good idea. Let's go back. "  
" No, look ." Jasmine gasped at the amazing fight scene on the rooftop.  
" A hundred dinari on the Vigilante. If he wins." said Genie.  
Right there next building over, there was another person peering on a dome looking below.  
" Is that the Vigilante watching ?" Jasmine observed. " Why is he just standing there and not doing anything?"  
" Maybe it's one of his tactics of a surprise attack." answered Genie. Lexie didn't want to answer. She knew that the person fighting with Tahir is Aladdin and the person watching on that dome rooftop is Haleel.   
After all this time, Haleel refuses to leave the Midnight Vigilante's side. He stood on watch and ready to jump in and fight. Just in case the Vigilante is in trouble. Below Haleel, the Vigilante was fighting furiously with Tahir. Tahir has no idea that he's battling with the real Vigilante. " You're swordsmanship is impressive. You're fast. Since when did you get so good." There was no answer or response from his opponent. " You're not talking ? I bet you that I can make you talk. " Tahir gaining control of the fight. He quickly thrust the sword at the Vigilante. The Vigilante moved to the left and Tahir's sword got caught into the wooden plank lying the wall. Vigilante got a grab of Tahir's cloak , wrapped it over his head, and pushed him to the ground. Tahir's to the the floor and ripped his cloak so he can see. He got a brick and threw it at the Vigilante hitting his hand holding his sword. The painful impact made the Vigilante drop his weapon to the ground. " I refuse to pick up the sword. It's dirty for this fight to end so quickly. Come on." Tahir put up his dukes. " We'll fight like real men." The Vigilante is getting tired from the sword fight. But he can't let Tahir win. He blocked Tahir's punches and kicked him away from him. Tahir found on opened clearing to make a punch. He crossed punched with his left hitting the Vigilante on his right cheek. The blow move his head to the right. The Vigilante stood there and took the punch like it was nothing. He spat to the side and there was blood coming out. Tahir was surprised that his man is still standing. The Vigilante charged at him and returned the favor. The Vigilante threw an upper cut throwing Tahir's head back. He turned his body and found a table full of small pots. He grabbed a bunch of pots and starting throwing at the Vigilante. The Vigilante ducked out of sight. " Haleel, this hocus pocus stuff has been taken already and the fact that it's getting tiring." The Vigilante walked out of the shadow of a corner. He came behind Tahir and with the rope he had in his hands. The Vigilante wrapped it around Tahir to make him pass out. Tahir tried to shake him out from his back by walking backwards and slamming the Vigilante to the wall. The Vigilante grabbed on. " Oh! That's dirty." said Tahir choking. Tahir used his elbows to jab him in the stomache. All of sudden, Tahir ran out of air and passed out. The Midnight Vigilante let go of the rope. As Tahir fell to the ground and there was Jasmine on the bottom of the city streets looking up at him. The Vigilante smiled and the fight was over. He turned around and found out that Tahir faked the pass out. He was face to face with him. Something sharp went through his stomache. Vigilante's eyes widen with the pain of the sharp cold steel. " I lied. I love to cheat." said Tahir Tahir pushed him off the ledge. The Vigilante fell down three stories. But there was a tent that broke his fall and he went through it . Genie, Lexie and Jasmine saw the unfair move. Lexie covered her mouth in shock knowing that the person who was stabbed is Aladdin. Genie quickly disappeared to get help. Jasmine kept her eyes on the person on the neighboring rooftop, jumped out to fight Tahir. Thinking that he was Aladdin she went to climb the ladder to help him fight. Jasmine.  
" Wait!" called Lexie. But Jasmine paid no attention to her call. Lexie quickly ran to tend to the fallen victiim. Tahir peered over the ledge to make sure that his opponent is dead. He turned to walk away and saw the other Vigilante across from him. Thinking it was the real Midnight Vigilante.  
" Your fellow commadre dead. It's so sad that he tried be a hero too. So who will get you out of these tight spots now? Vigilante?"  
" Are you sure that you got the right guy?" He took off his mask and cowel  
" Haleel?" Tahir said with such surprise.  
" You killed your own prey. Now who will be your main attraction for your fight ring?." replied Haleel.  
" And you'll be arrested for killing the Vigilante. Who would believe you? I got the Captain of the Royal guard on my side."  
Without a warning there was a quiffel of arrows that pierced Tahir. He turned around and saw his daughter Cassandra firing the arrows. Haleel was shocked to see her.  
" Cassandra? What are you doing?" said Tahir.  
Cassandra kept firing the arrows with tears in her eyes. Suddenly Tahir fell to the floor dead. " I'm sorry father. I have to stop you from hurting people and torturing them." Cassandra dropped the bow and arrows with such shock, knowing what she had done. Haleel quickly ran to her and holding her. She cried into Haleel's arms. Jasmine made it to the top and saw the Vigilante holding a woman that she never seen before. He took off his mask and cowel and kissed the woman. Jasmine's heart skipped a beat. As the Vigilante turned to her. The face wasn't the face that Jasmine recognized, it was Haleel's.  
" Wait if you're here then who's down there?" The light over the west horizon peeked over like morning.  
Something dawned over her, " Oh! No! That's not him that fell."  
Haleel walked over to her, " I'm so sorry."   
Jasmine ran to the ledge where the Vigilante fell and she saw a body under Lexie that she was tending to. She quickly climbed down the ladder and her legs felt like rubber. Everything around her was going slow motion. She made it to where Lexie is at. Lexie was applying pressure on his stomache to stop the bleeding. " We need to get him to the doctor. Now." The Midnight Vigilante was still alive.  
Jasmine cried, " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm should have listen to you. We're going to get help. Just hold on. Please." She looked at the Palace and it didn't seemed like a long walk. " We'll get you to the physician at the Palace. He has advanced medicine and techniques to help you." Lexie and Jasmine carried Aladdin up with his arms around their shoulders and his feet dragging to the floor. His body was soft from the fight and the fall. Who knows what other internal damage that he has? Lexie had one hand applying pressure to his punctured wound. Jasmine had most of Aladdin's weight on her. He was getting to heavy. That walk going to the palace seemed to get longer. " Help! Help! Someone please help!" Jasmine cried out. Some of the Vigilante's blood was getting on her clothes.  
Rasoul and the palace guards came to her cries and ignored her plea.  
" Look what we found here fellas." " Please Rasoul. Help me carry him to see the Doctor in the Palace." " Let me see this Vigilante so we can know whom we are dealing with." Rasoul took off the mask and cowl from the Midnight Vigilante. He recognized his face underneath the bruises and cut up lip. " He's a criminal. Why should we help him ?"  
" He saved lives! Help him! If he saw you injured he would help you."  
Rasoul just stood there with no response. " He put himself in this situation."  
" I'm the Princess of Agrabah! Do as I command! Help us!"  
" It's not you who makes the rules. It's your father."  
" You just going to sentence him to death without a fair hearing?" cried Jasmine  
" You know the sentence to criminals. We're doing your father a favor." The guards walked away from her.  
" You can't do this. Please." Jasmine continued walking with Lexie carrying Aladdin.  
" We need to apply more pressure to his wound. He's losing more blood." Jasmine and Lexie put Aladdin up against the wall. Jasmine tore part of his shirt and made a tight bandage around his waist to stop the bleeding. He was breaking into a cold sweat and his skin color was getting pale. Tears were falling down the princess face and also Lexie's face. Lexie could feel Jasmine's heart breaking into pieces. " Please. My love. Hold on. We're almost there. All we need is to get up these steps and we're going to get help."  
" I don't think that I can hold on any longer. " His fainted voice spoke out.  
" No. I will not let you talk this way. Stay for me. Stay for us. We promised forever." Suddenly Aladdin went into shock.  
" No!" Jasmine choked. A shadow flew up above them, it was carpet with Genie and the Sultan. Jasmine whistled for them and they came to her call. Genie and the Sultan were shocked looking at the injured person. The identity of the Midnight Vigilante was revealed. " Please Daddy. Help. Please" Jasmine begged. They quickly helped Aladdin onto carpet and flew up to the palace to see the doctor.  
" I'm going to get Cassim, Iago, and Mr.Yamymogo." said Lexie The Sultan, Jasmine and Genie were in the waiting room.  
" This is like the most shocking twist that I ever known. Who knew that Al was the Midnight Vigilante ? I had my suspicions but wow. It's like finding out the world is round not flat."  
The Sultan smiled and glanced at his daughter. The princess was looking out into space grief stricken. Rajah was nudging her to make Jasmine hugged him. Jasmine held the necklace that Aladdin gave her in her hands. Her wedding ring was dangling with the apple pendant as it shines with the morning light. She could see the words that are inscribed into the ring. Words that gave a beautiful promise that is now held on a balance. The Sultan sat next Jasmine and comforted her. " You had a long night. Didn't you?" Jasmine hugged her father and sobbed. " Thank you for taking him to see the doctor."  
" Dearest, I'm sorry that you had to go through this." Her father continued to hold her like how he used to hold when she was five. Jasmine awoke in her bedroom in the afternoon. She must have fallen asleep in the waiting room and somebody carried her to her room. There was one question that clouded over her mind. Is her beloved still alive ? Jasmine had to know. She put on her robe on and went to look for him. The doctor's assistant told her that he's in the east wing tending his patient. Tending his patient is the most wonderful words to hear from a doctor. Jasmine knew that her husband is still alive. She ran to the east wing and wondering if she could see Aladdin. Jasmine found two guards blocking the room.  
" Is the doctor there? I was wondering if I can talk to him."  
"I'm sorry. Your highness but we can't let you in." said the royal guard to her right.  
" Why not? I brought him in."  
" And he's a criminal. Your highness. Who knows what he'll do to get his freedom ?"  
" Obviously, you don't know who he is. Please let me in or I'm going to cause a scene here." Jasmine talked back.  
The doctor opened the door to see the commotion is about , " Jasmine. You shouldn't come in here."  
" Why? Is he okay? Tell me his conditions."  
" Your friend's got a lot of broken bones and he was bleeding internally. Don't worry we stopped the bleeding and stitched up his wounds. "   
Jasmine sighed in relief, " Then he's going to live."   
" He's not out of the woods yet. Jasmine, his breathing is a little short and I'm not sure when he's going to gain consciousness. The Vigilante took a brutal beating. He needs time to rest, regenerate and to heal. I notic  
ed a ring on his left hand. Someone needs to tell his wife wife that he's here." " She already knows." said Jasmine. She had forgotten that her marriage is still a secret. The moment of truth will reveal when Aladdin wakes. " May I come in to see him." she asks.  
" Okay. I just want to let you know that he's still under arrest and kept watch by the Captain of the Guard." The doctor turned to the guards who were standing by the doorway. " Please let the princess see her friend. He's in a non waking state. No harm will come to her."  
The guards opened the door for Jasmine, " Make it quick your highness." Jasmine went inside the room. The room was dark with the curtain shedding the suns light. On the bed laid her husband sleeping away in a slumber. She walked close to him and sat on the bed's edge. There was bandages wrapped from his chest to his stomach. Aladdin had a black eye, no color into his cheeks and he layed there perfectly still. to Above all the battles that Jasmine seen Aladdin faced. This is the worse condition that she ever seen him in. She understood that the situation that he put himself in. As the Midnight Vigilante, he was fighting alone.  
Jasmine set aside a few stray hairs away from his face. She just sat there holding his hand. " You must be really angry at me for not listening to you." Jasmine spoke to him. She sighed and placed his hand against her cheek. " It's my fault that you're here. Please forgive me." Tears were welling up in her eyes. " It's just that. With the vision that Lexie had and knowing the fact that you might leave me again. I couldn't take it. I love you so much. We always believe that fate can change if we change it for ourselves. That's what I did. But. " She took a breath and choking some tears. " Fate got the best of us. I don't know what going to happen when you wake. But where ever you go, I will be your side. Even if it means to denounce my throne as Princess." Jasmine felt a squeeze from Aladdin's hand and hope was brought to Jasmine's heart.  
" Take a good look at him. Princess." a voice called out from behind her. Jasmine turned to see Rasoul. " This is going to be the last time that you'll ever going to see him."   
" What about the good that he has done as the Midnight Vigilante? I know that my father will give him clemency."  
" Even if your father did. He will be exiled and never return to Agrabah."  
" I will talk to father. He will understand."  
" Rules are rules and he can't bend them because of what his daughter wants."  
" My father did it for me before and certainly he will do it again."  
" That was only one time. Princess. Only one time. Your visiting hour is up. You have to go."  
" Give me one more minute alone. Please." Rasoul left the room to give Jasmine a minute. " I promise you that things will get better around here and I'm planning to be with you for the rest of my life." She kissed him on the forehead. " I love you."  
All day the Sultan was busy with this royal duties and Jasmine didn't have the chance to talk to him. Dusk was set upon the city Agrabah ready for the night to wake. Jasmine knocked on the door of his royal office.  
" Come in." answered the Sultan  
" Good evening father." Jasmine smiled as she greeted  
" Jasmine. I hope you're feeling well." Jasmine sat in the chair in front of his desk.  
" Father. What's going to happen to Aladdin when he wakes ?"  
" Jasmine. As a Sultan I have to do what's right and I-"  
The Sultan was interrupted by a palace royal guard, " Your highness. You have to see the view on the balcony." Everyone was on the balcony looking out towards the city. There was solemn silence and a wonderful view for human compassion. All the citizens of Agrabah stood by the palace gates holding candles. It was like as if the night sky fell to the earth. They were holding a Vigil for their hero. Somewhere in the crowd, there was Cassim, Lexie, Iago, Mr. Yamymogo, Haleel, Cassandra and the freed prisoners that were under Tahir's thumb.  
" Incredible." said the Sultan.  
" I know he may done wrong with the law. But to these people he's more than a hero." said Jasmine.  
" I have to fair to both sides of the party."  
" I hope you make the right decision."

Jasmine went back to the doctor to find out any improvements with Aladdin. " Any luck?"  
The doctor shook his head, " He had an infection and had a high fever. We changed his bandages. Only time will tell when he wakes."  
In the morning, Jasmine's maid went to knock on her door to wake her up. There was no answer like the princess would always do. The maid went into her room and to find out that Jasmine wasn't there. She called the palace guards and reported the Princess is missing. Everyone scrambled around the palace looking for Jasmine.  
Rasoul raise his suspicion, " If he's gone then he further damage his sentence." They barged into the room where Aladdin was. There was Jasmine, sitting on a c  
hair, with her head rested on the bed, next to Aladdin and holding his hand. " She must have snuck in the middle of the night just to be with him." said Faazal.  
" Yeah and only to find out that he's broken her heart again." responded Rasoul. He was going to take Jasmine away from Aladdin. Rasoul was stopped by Faazal.  
" She loves him. Captain. Let her be."  
" The doctor says, That he's married. I don't think that his wife is too pleased if she saw this." Rasoul got Jasmine and carried to her room.  
Days had passed and there was no improvement into Aladdin. Jasmine check with the doctor every day hoping that there's any good news. Still there was nothing. The doctor told Jasmine the worse case scenario, if he doesn't wake within three days then he must be pronounced decease.  
" What? You can't do that! He's still alive."  
" I don't know what to say Princess. Even though not awake to show it. He's suffering with pain. You don't want him to suffer anymore. Do you?"   
" Aladdin is a fighter and he is aware of his surroundings. He squeezed my hand whenever I held it. I have hope because I know that it gets stronger and stronger. Every time I'm there."  
" He responds?" says the doctor surprisingly.  
" Yes."  
The doctor sighed in relief, " Finally! He's improving and on the recovery! Whatever you're doing princess keep on. You are allowed to come here anytime."  
Jasmine smiled, " It never stopped me from coming before. " The citizens remained standing by the palace gates. They were sending flowers, gifts, holding lighted candles and prayers. In the middle of the night, there were hymns and songs. Every time Jasmine laid her head down to sleep. She would hear a haunting song coming from the city. A song tells a tale about an angel of the night. Protects the innocent and stands for what's right. Criminal, theives, evildoers beware of what you scheme. The Midnight Vigilante is more than what you see. Is he a phantom, a man, a shadow, a ghost? Whatever he is, in what you think you saw. If you're looking to cause harm, steal,cheat then think twice before you go to Agrabah. The Midnight Vigilante will appear and gives evildoers a special treat. Leaving them tied up, justice is served and having them feel shamed in defeat.  
One miraculous morning, Jasmine awoke with the most two beautiful wonderful brown eyes staring at her.  
" Good morning." he spoke to her.  
It was glorious sound that Jasmine could ever hear. Jasmine saw the smile into his face and the color of his skin was getting back to normal.  
" Aladdin!" She wrapped her arms around him.  
" Ow! Ow! Jasmine! Not so tight! My shoulder! " He said in pain.  
" I'm sorry. That I didn't-" Jasmine was interrupted by finger that was placed on her lips.  
" Shh! " says Aladdin. "It doesn't matter anymore. We're together now." Aladdin leaned in to kiss Jasmine. Just before their lips touched.  
Jasmine laughed, " You know that you didn't brush your teeth because you were out of consciousness for quite some time."  
Aladdin responded and smiled, " You just ruined a perfect moment."  
" It is perfect moment. You're alive." Aladdin unlatched the necklace around Jasmine's neck and placed the wedding ring back into her finger. They were both glad to be in each other's presense. " Here. Let me help you get cleaned up." says Jasmine.  
She helped him out of bed and Aladdin stumbled because he wasn't on his feet for so long. " Careful." says Jasmine. She got a basin filled with water , a wash cloth and other essentials to help him to freshen himself. " I'll be right back. I'm going to get some lavendar and eucalyptus for the water. It will make you feel much better."  
" I'll be here." Suddenly got the oils for Aladdin. She gleefully walked down the halls and danced around in circles. Jasmine daydreamed of a future that she's going to have with Aladdin. Her bubble was popped when she heard a commotion coming from his room.  
" What's going on ?" asked Jasmine as she quickly ran into the room. There were palace guards knocked out cold to the floor. Some guards were injured. Aladdin was standing in a defense pose at the corner of the room, waiting for the guards to make a move. The guards made their move and Aladdin jumped over them. He turned to his side and moved a broken bone. He held his rib cage trying to hold in his pain. The guards grabbed him and picked him up. While Rasoul put shackles around his wrists.  
" What are you doing? He's not fully recovered." Jasmine exclaimed.  
" He's well enough to be standing and awake to hear his sentence." " Aladdin has done nothing wrong to deserve this."\  
" Yes he did. He assaulted my guards and he's now considered to be a dangerous man."  
One of the palace guard walked past Jasmine holding his arm that was throbbing, " Aladdin is the Midnight Vigilante." he said to her.  
They dragged him to see the Sultan for his sentence. Jasmine quickly followed.  
Genie came after her. " I heard that Al's awake."  
" I finally got to see his eyes and smile again. It was a wonderful moment for me. His sentencing is happening right now as we speak."  
" Let's go Princess." Genie picked up Jasmine as he turned to a rocket. Rasoul and the palace guards were in the throne room with the Sultan. Another palace guard brought another prisoner at the same time. " Guess who we found with the crowd outside. Including the bird."  
" What? I thought we saved the princess from a psycho warrior!" squawked Iago.  
" Dad?" questioned Aladdin  
" Nice to see you alive son." replied Cassim.  
" Why didn't you run?"  
" I turned myself in. Lexie has a plan."  
" Quiet the both of you. Let the preceedings begin. " The throne room swung wide open. In came, Lexie and the people of Agrabah that followed behind her. The Sultan was shocked to see so many people.  
Lexie curtsied in respect for the Sultan. " Before you further reach your verdict. Your honor. I believe that you should hear these people on how much Aladdin as known as the Midnight Vigilante has changed their lives." Each citizend testimonied to the Sultan and explained what the Vigilante did for them and how much he changed their lives. They bowed to Aladdin thanking him.  
A familiar face came upon the Sultan that Aladdin recognize. " The Midnight Vigilante freed me from slavery under Tahir's rule. He changed my perspective about doing good for others because he done good for me. I'm joining the guards to protect this city." He bowed to the Sultan and walked to Aladdin. " So this is what you look like under the mask. You're like any nomral guy."  
" What happened to Tahir ?" asked Aladdin " Dead. My wife got him. After that we immediately went to his fight ring and gave freedom to his prisoners and slaves. Finally we're free and I can finally be with my wife. "  
After a long morning and afternoon, the Sultan had heard enough. He allowed Rasoul read the crimes that Aladdin had done. " Freeing a convicted prisoner, taking the law into his hands, assaulted my guards, knowing a man of his skills and stature. He's dangerous and-"  
He was interrupted by Genie, " I object! Your honor! What did Rasoul do for the city of Agrabah lately ?" People behind Genie were agreeing with them. But really it was a radio playing back people cheering.  
" No." said Aladdin. " Let me explain myself."  
" Are you sure Al? Do you want to run these things with me first ? Since I am your lawyer." Genie was dressed as if he was the cast of "The Practice". " Do you think that we can have a recess?"  
" No!" responded Rasoul. " I want the Sultan to sentence my prisoner." " Your prisoner ?" said Jasmine.  
" I was the one who brought him in."  
" You don't count."  
" By what?"  
" Enough! Of this circus! Let Aladdin explain himself."  
" Your highness. I brought my father here and it was my responsibility to get him out. I'm sorry for what I did years ago. But now, I know who I am, where I come from and also have the knowledge that I have family. Cassim, Iago, and Lexie are my team and family. They helped me to be the Midnight Vigilante. With me being here, I was hoping to get redemption for me to be here in Agrabah. I did this so Jasmine and I could be together. If my family don't get redeemed then I don't get redeemed as well."  
" Didn't you marry someone else? Streetrat ? You know it wouldn't be fair to her." said Rasoul.  
Jasmine jumped in," What are you talking about Rasoul? He's my husband." Everybody gasp at the news including the Sultan. " What? I don't understand. I thought you choose to be with the Duke of Abdullah Oblongata?"  
" Yes father. I did because Aladdin is the Duke of Abdullah Oblongata." Genie was confused, " I don't get it. Al. How did you become a duke?"  
" I wasn't a duke." replied Aladdin.  
" Then who's the duke?" asked Genie  
" I was."  
" But you said you were not the duke."  
" Genie, it was an alias name so I can get into a palace to be with Jasmine." There was light in Genie's mind, " Oh! So that explains, when I saw you."  
The Sultan was shocked about his daughter's news, " How come you never told me about this?"  
" I was waiting for the perfect time and right now is the perfect opportunity. Father, where ever he goes. I will be by his side because I want to spend the rest of my life with him. If he's exiled then I'm denouncing my title as princess." A second gasp went through out the throne room.  
" Jasmine, you don't have to do this." said Aladdin. " You're needed here."  
" We're married now and I willing to sacrifice my life as a princess. Just the same that you sacrificed your life as a commoner."

The Sultan watched his daughter and his new son in law, embraced each other. Seeing his daughter being happy again brought joy into his heart. Knowing that Aladdin did so much for the city and help a great deal with the economy. Why should he be punished for a crime that was done in the past? His family helped Aladdin to be the Midnight Vigilante. They helped him to gain redemption back into Agrabah so he can be with Jasmine again  
" Aladdin. I can see why you did all this. It was out of love. Love for your father and love for my daughter. You as the Midnight Vigilante brought hope and security for the people of Agrabah. I thank you with gratitude and I grant you and your family redemption."  
" What? That's not fair." exclaimed Rasoul.  
" Here." Genie gave a briefcase to Rasoul. " I want you to take this to higher court." With a spurt of magic, Rasoul was skyrocketed out. Everybody cheered for the wonderful news.  
" But. " yelled the Sultan.  
" Whoops! There's a but." said Genie  
" There are damages that needed to be repaired for the buildings. I appoint you and your team to redefine the security tactics and train our palace guards and create new recruits to protect and serve justice to the people of Agrabah."  
" Don't worry. Your highness. You don't have to waste a dinari on repairs. We'll take care of it." said Cassim  
" Your highne  
ss. I'll never let you down. I promise." said Aladdin shaking the Sultan's hand. " Don't call me your highness. Call me dad. "  
The Sultan turns to Jasmine and smiled at her, " I think that we should announce the world that you're married. By having a big formal wedding." Jasmine hugged her father with such happiness.  
At the end of the week underneath the stars , midnight sky and a litted pavillion by candle light. Aladdin kissed Jasmine as a sacred kiss for eternity and in front of friends and family. Their love is finally official. Cassim got to be with his son and welcome to Agrabah. Lexie got her adventure and became a hero. Mr.Yamymogo got a purpose to teach his martial arts and purpose to live again. Iago got to live richly with the Hands of Midas and got a position in the palace.  
Not far peering over a wall and out of sight. Someone was watching the happy couple walking down the stairs.  
He spoke, " You may think that I'm done for Midnight Vigilante. But this is the beginning of a war."

Happily ever After ?


End file.
